Phoenix's ashes rising
by Light Phigon
Summary: If you lost everthing in one day, would you seek for revenge? Go into hiding? Start a new life? I did all of these. I went into hiding, I made a new life, and I got my revenge. But I didn't do it alone. This is my story, and it all started with my villages' demise. Future OcxOc
1. Prologue (06-25 08:37:51)

_The sun was setting, the breeze was blowing gently through my fire-red hair, making me smile and giggle._

 _I was 4 years old, and was part of the ninja academy in my village. Our village was huge, but was kept hidden from the outside world. We only rely on ourselves, not wanting to be know by other hidden villages' out there._

 _My father was the leader of our village, and was out doing a mission, leaving my mother in charge in his absence. My older half siblings, Hina from my dad's side and Toka from my mom's side, were out doing their jobs. Hina is the leader of the arrow heads unit while Touka was leader of the ANBU unit._

 _My friends, that are 2-4 years older than me, are in the higher classmans room, while I am with the rookies._

Time skip

' _Thank_ _god! Class is over!'_

 _I was running to one of the training grounds while the other students went home. I wanted to work hard on mastering one of my many abilities. Each family in this village has certain abilities, making it one of the many reasons why this village doesn't associate with the outside world.I start to focus on my energy, in my spirit, and held out my hand trying to summon what I wanted. I open my eyes to take a peck. No results._

 _*sigh_

 _'No! Don't give up!'_

 _I kept on like that for an hour, meditating on the creation that I wanted to succeed.I open my eyes this time, getting tired, but woke right up, seeing that I did it!!!_

 _"Yay!! I got to show mama!!"_

 _I was running home, then I slipped, but was caught by someone holding my arm. I turned around and smiled brightly._

 _"Hi Seishin!"_

 _He smiled as he helped me up. Seishin Farao, my closest friend. He is 4 years older than me, and is very tall. He has black hair with red highlights, Ruby red eyes with a bind of gold, and tan skin._

 _"Where are you off to, little one?"_

 _"I'm going to show Mama this!"_

 _He held my hand that showed my accomplishment, smiling with pride, but then it happened again. Our marks started to glow brightly in a golden light._

 _Marks are little tattoo-like- birthmarks that represents our soul. Each one of use is born with it, and each have a unique design to represent us._

 _"Sei-kun, it's doing it again!"_

 _He quickly hid is hand behind his back and tried to avoid looking at me. His face started turning red, that got me worried._

 _"Sei-kun, are you okay? Your face is red."_

 _He then started talking really fast and ran off. The only thing I caught was 'see you later!'._

' _What_ _was that about?'_

Time skip

 _I ran_ _inside the mansion to look for Mama. I was going to look in the kitchen, but then I heard music. She is in the music room, in the attic._

 _I opened slowly, not letting Mama know I'm here. I see her holding a guitar and looking down at a notebook- WAIT! THATS MY SONG BOOK!_

 _"Mama! I told you: no touching my book!"_

 _Mama giggled at me. Her white hair was in a high ponytail, and her yellow eyes looked like they were making fun of me. I had her very pale skin and looked like her, but she needs to stay away from the songbook because I made them._

 _"I'm sorry sweety, but they are really good songs. I don't see why you won't sing."_

 _'They are not that good...'_

 _"And don't you dare think they are bad! Don't be negative!"_

 _Mama has this power to know what I am thinking. Then again, she is Mama, and she knows everything._

 _Then I remembered._

 _"Oh! Mama, Look! I made it! I finally did it!"_

 _Mama looked surprised, but showed me a big smile. She gave a hug, and I hugged her back. She starts to shake a little and I look up at Mama. she is smiling, but she looks different. Sad._

 _"Mama?"_

 _"There you are. I've been looking for you girls."_

 _I look around in Mama's arms, and I see Papa. Papa is very strong and very tall. Papa has dark red hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me and Mama._

 _"Papa!"_

 _I left Mama's arms and ran to Papa. he held his hands out as he threw me in the air and caught me, making me laugh._

 _"Papa! Look! I made it!"_

 _When I showed him, he smiled and threw me in the air. When he caught me, I laughed and then stopped when he looked at Mama, giving her a stare. Mama nodded and smiled when I noticed their actions._

 _"Honey, Papa and I need to talk. You stay here okay? we won't be long."_

 _I was confused, but I nodded._

 _Soon, I am the only one in the music room._

Time skip

I _was looking out at the night sky, through the window of the attic. I liked seeing everyone playing, eating, having the time of their lives. It reminds me that I love having a peaceful home._

 _'Whats taking Mama and Papa so long?'_

 _As if my prayers were answered, Mama and Papa came in giving me a smile._

 _They both sat down on the carpet, and gestured me to sit with them._

 _"Am I in trouble?"_

 _Papa chuckled._

 _"No, sweety. We were actually thinking of how strong you've gotten, and think that we should give you some stuff that will help you on your ninja way."_

 _I am very confused._

 _"Okay. I guess..."_

 _They both chuckled at me. Papa pulled out a small box that he was hiding behind his back, and held it out to me._

 _I opened it slowly, thinking it was important. When I unwrapped it, I was smiling so hard. It was a necklace. A red stone with my mark carved on it, hanging by a black string. Then I see that the stone is actually the center part of a key._

 _Papa came up and helped me put it on. When I felt it, it seemed to get warmer, and I liked it._

 _Then it was Mama. She pulled out a small box that she hid in her sleeve._ _I opened it, and found a silver bracelet with weird symbols on it. Mama helped my put it on, and once it was around my wrist, it tightened a little bit._

 _'COOL!'_

 _"This is a scroll bracelet. It can contain as many weapons as you wish, and other items if you want. If someone tries to take it from your wrist, it would be impossible. Only you are able to remove it from your wrist and use it, for it will only work for you. Never take it off, okay?"_

 _I was amazed, and looked down at the bracelet, but nodded to Mama._

 _"This necklace is actually a key to a place we had been meaning to give to you when your older, but we think that you might want to go there."_

 _"Where is it Papa?"_

 _"Outside the village, far away. Now listen. Like the bracelet, It cannot be used or removed by anyone but you. Never take it off, okay?"_

 _I am very confused. Why are they giving me this?_

 _Mama and Papa do look happy, but they also seem sad, too._

 _"Mama, Papa, are you-?"_

 _"AAAGGGHHHH!!!"_

 _When I heard that scream through the window, curiosity got the best of me. I ran to the window, and I gasped at the horror I see before me._

 _Buildings were on fire, many were running away, screaming in horror. Ninjas were fighting off the Intruders, but slowly losing due to the numbers._

 _The intruders were the other reason why we kept to ourselves, because they are not human. They stand on 2 feet, they have arms and hands, too. But their skin was very pale, purple veins bugging out of their skin. They had no hair, but like a dragon, they had a trail of budding thorns coming out of their skin, from their forehead_ _leading to their backs. Their tongues were long and teeth that were as sharp as a kunai, and they had no eyes. But their eye sockets glowed red._

 _I watched I'm horror as children fell, dead, when they had so much to live for. I couldn't stand it._

 _'I have to help them!'_

 _I stopped by Mama._

 _"Mama! They need help!"_

 _Mama and Papa hugged me. They_ _hugged my so tightly, I thought was going to pass out. When they let go, Mama used one of her abilities on me, the one I just managed to make._

 _The Arcane Barrier. This barrier protects anyone who is inside the barrier or kill anyone who is inside it, based if you are an ally or an enemy. It can also mask your very being, make you invisible, no one can sense your prensense and it even makes you invisible._

 _I tried to get out, but it was useless. I tried to scream, tried to get their attention, but they only looked at me with sad eyes and smiles. Papa then jumped out the window, heading out to the battlefield. Mama stopped infront of me and mouthed._

 _"I love you."_

 _I cried as she went with Papa. I stayed next to the window, watching the battlefield. Many fell, many cried, and I couldn't do anything about it._

 _Soon enough, it was only Papa, Mama, Hina and Touka. Everyone else were on the floor dead. I tried to look for my friends from the distance, hoping to be alive, but I could spot them._

 _They were surrounded by the monsters, the things that we call: Banished Ones. I see a 2 people among the monsters approach them, making the Banished Ones part to let them pass. When I got a clear view, I gasped, and so did my family._

 _One was a man that had the same skin as the Banished Ones, but had long black hair, black eyes with no Irish and a white pupil, and had a long sword that seemed to be alive, with roaches crawling all over it. That is the leader and creator of the Banished Ones, Draxics._

 _But that is not what made us go into shock. No, it was the man next to him._

 _He had yellow hair and green eyes and had tan skin, and was giving off a sick smirk, with an evil gleam in his eyes. He was as tall as Papa, and looked a little bit like him too._

 _My Uncle, the traitor._

 _I see my family get angry. Hina and Touka attack Uncle, while Mama and Papa attacked Draxics. They fought for so long,_ _blood spilling from wounds and cries of anger were loud._

 _In the end, my Uncle slashed my siblings, with a swift move if his hand, my siblings were slashed on the waist. They fell to the ground, and didn't move._

 _"NOOOO!! HINA, TOUKA...!"_

 _I cried so hard. I screamed my pain, my anger, but nobody could hear me._

 _Mama and Papa cried when they saw them, but then they got angry and attacked Uncle. Uncle didn't move, smiling at them with that sick smile. I see Draxics closing on from behind them, having his sword about to attack._

 _"MAMA, PAPA! WATCH OUT!-"_

 _It was too late. Draxics came up and stabbed them. Mama on the heart and Papa in the side. They both fell and didn't get up, like Hina and Touka. Blood spilled from them, and I couldn't do anything about it._

 _Draxics looked at Uncle, and they both smiled, nodded, and walked out of the village, with their massive army following them._

 _When they were long gone, that's when the barrier came down. I quickly ran out of the mansion and ran to where my family laid. They all had their eyes closed, looking like they were sleeping._

 _I saw one of them move. PAPA!_

 _I ran to him and held his hand. He opened his eyes a little and he gave me a tired smile._

 _"Honey... I don't...h-have much time.."_

 _"No, please Papa..."_

 _"Listen... Go to... the hidden... l-leaf... We...were friends with...the Y-yellow Flash...Go there... become a ninja...be strong... end Draxics's r-rein... and live a new life..."_

 _"But Papa, I don't know if I can..."_

 _"You must... Remember...We love you... my little Phoenix... and we will... always be with.. you..."_

 _With that, he took his final breath. His hand went limp and fell from mine, losing all the pressure in me._

 _Anger in me rised, I stood up and held my head, wanting it to stop. But revenge is what I wanted, but not like the way my parents did it._

 _With that anger, I didn't see my family's marks glowing, and somehow being peeled off their hands. They all went into the air and combined together, creating a great power._

 _I got so angry, still not noticing the light heading straight towards me, I yelled into the night. With that scream, the light flew into my right eye, blinding me. I screamed in pain, in anger, until I eventually passed out._

 _In that night, A new course was chosen for me, new abilities, and a bigger future..._

End of Prologue.

 **Hi guys!! Phoenix Flametail here! this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't send any flames!! Anyways, give me a review of what you think of the prologue, and I will see if I should make the 1st chapter. Remember, NO FLAMES!! If you hate it, don't read it. See you guys later. BYE!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

_4 years later..._

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Why don't you just leave already!"

I feel them punching my stomach's, making me spit out blood. I feel their blades cut my arms and legs, stabbing me in the side, but I didn't make a sound. I didn't move as they did their damage, letting them get it out of their system. But, if they go to far, I'll kill them.

I'm in the dark ally, in a village called Mayonaka, in my opinion, the village where nightmares await. I have been moving from village to village ever since that day, hoping I could belong, but so far no luck. I wanted to gather enough money so I could use it when I reach the Hidden Leaf village, but no jobs would accept me.

After they finished beating me, I looked up into the sky looking at the stars. My fire-red bangs are covering my right 'blessed' eye. My hair is now knee length, I am wearing dark pants, some black sandals, a black tank top covered by a black jacket. I put the hoodie up as I start to slowly walk out of the ally.

'I guess it's time to go.'

I went to my box that was in the woods. I grabbed the little money I had, and went to the village entrance.

Everyone was inside sleeping, so they wouldn't bug me anyways. I see one of the guards at the entrance, and they looked at me with hatred. I didn't bother to say anything as I left. There is no point in saying goodbye to a village that only wishes you dead.

I began to travel for hours, not bothering to care as it got darker. I just wanted to head to the next village.

'Maybe it will be different. Not.'

I eventually stopped for the night, and realizing I don't have food. I grab a small knife that I had pic pocketed from one of those jerks, and looked around the desert. I see a small lizard, crawling at a fast pace. I drew my arm back lazily, and threw it. It still stabbed through the lizard.

'Score.'

I set up a fire place and started to clean it as the fire lite up. I watched it cooked in the flames, making my mouth water on the inside.

I eventually ate, and slept on the cold desert floor.

Time Skip...

I am walking again. It has been 4 days, and I still haven't found a village. As I was walking, I was also training.

 ** _'Shadow clone justsu.'_**

I summoned at least 3 clones, and they all attacked with no warning, just like I wanted them to. Clone #1 came at high speed in front, Clone #2 came from behind, and Clone #3 came flying from above, all of them had a blade ready. When they were all inches away from stabbing me, I instantly reacted. I punched Clone #1 and #2 in the stomaches, making them go back. Clone number three came down from the sky only to be kicked away with the others.

'Time to end this.'

They all ran at me from three directions, ready to punch. I jumped up in the hair, making them end up bumping into each other. I then jumped on their heads, flew into the air, and got my bracelet to activate. I pulled out a long but short sword that looked like to be made of pure silver. I then dived back at them, and sliced them, making them 'poof'.

'I guess that's good for today.'

I kept on walking through the desert, not knowing I was almost to my destination.

Time Skip...

I was walking through a forest, looking at what might be edible, until I started to hear voices. I hide in a bush.

I peeked through the bushes to find a grand wall, with a fire symbol on it. I see four men at the entrance. Three of them are wearing a usual jounin combat clothes, while the other was wearing a green spandex. Green guy had this weird helmet shaped hair and very think eyebrows, which instantly disturbed me. Weirdo was pointing at one of the jounin. He had weird gravity defining grey hair, had a mask, and was wearing his headband to cover one of his eyes.

I decided to just watch the scene unfold. It could be entertaining.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, I challenge you! Today, I will be beat you!!"

'Huh, so gray-haired dude is called Kakashi. And rivals? Seriously? He is acting like a 5 year old trying to impress a girl by showing off his strength.'

"I don't think so, Guy. We got work to do remember? And I don't have the time for rivalry."

'Guy? Really? That's the best name they could come up with? Then again, pretty creative. But he is way to excited kind of dude, and scary as hell. And that Kakashi guy is just reading a book.'

I got a better look.

Sweatdropped*

'Nevermind. He is reading porn. Pervert.'

I than look at their headbands, and my eyes go wide. This is the village Dad wanted me to go. The one he said he had an ally here I think was called the 'Yellow Flash'.

I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. Not even realising they are right behind me.

"Excuse me. Who are you?"

I turned, not caring that I got caught, and faced Kakashi and Guy. Kakashi was looking at me with KI, wondering if I was a threat while holding a kunai under my chin. Guy looked serious, and was ready for a fight.

When I fully looked up at them, they froze. They must have noticed my bad looks, making pull my hoodie over my head, not caring that Kakashi's kunai cut a bit under my jaw.

Kakashi removed his kunai quickly, seeing that I got cut. He then looked at me more gently.

"Who are you, kid?"

I slightly hesitated, but eventually answered.

"Phoenix. No last name."

"Well, Phoenix. Why are you here alone?"

"I will only answer to the Hokage."

Guy and Kakashi looked at one another, I thinking I was suspicious, until Kakashi sighed, and then kneeled down his back towards me.

'What is he doing?'

"Well, are you going to get on?"

'Oh...'

I carefully got on his back, and then he lifted me and took me into the village, with Guy following us. I look around, seeing many people smiling, talking to friends, and kids running around having fun. Stores were running, people hugging friends and family. It made me remember my past, making me upset.

'Kind of like back then...'

Eventually we are near this ramen store, called 'Ichiraku'. The smell was so good that my stomach's started grumbling, making Kakashi stop and look at me.

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

Embarrassed*

"4 days ago..."

"Well, you can eat after we see the Hokaga, okay."

"Hm..."

He sweatdropped, and then continued on to the Hokaga Tower. When we reached the door, He set me down on the floor, and knocked on the door. Guy nodded, indicating he is going to go in with us.

"Come in..."

I follow Kakashi into the room. There sitting on a desk covered with paperwork was an old man wearing the Hokaga get up, smoking on a pipe. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Kakshi, who is this young child?"

"This is Phoenix, Hokaga-sama. We found her outside the village gates. She stated she won't answer any questions to anyone if you are not present."

"I see... Now tell me, child. Who sent you?"

I hesitated a little, but then asked him a question instead.

"Before I answer any of your questions, Can you please put a barrier up? I don't like being evesdropped, and I want to know if you trust these two with secrets."

They all looked surprised, but the Hokaga nodded and began to put the barrier up. When he finished, he sat back down and nodded again.

"Yes, I trust these two with secrets. I assure you, they won't say a word of anything outside this room."

I look at Guy and Kakashi and then nodded.

"Ask away."

"Now, who sent you?"

"...My father."

"And where is your father?"

I hesitated a little, making remember things I don't want to remember, but I remanded calm as much as I can.

"Dead."

The Hokaga looked shocked, as did the the other two jounin.

"How long has he been dead?"

"4 years."

"What about the rest of your village? I believe they are worried about you."

Depressed*

"No Hokaga-sama. That's the thing. My village is... gone."

He looked confused.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

I am trying not to break down right now. They may have noticed my expreasion, because they started to get a little concerned.

"My village was abliterated 4 years ago, as with the rest of my family."

They looked shocked, and Kakashi and Guy looked at each other in shock, now questioning how this happened.

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I was four."

"How did you survive?"

"My mother hid me, but I had to watch the battlefield unfold on my own, due to where she hid me."

"Which village was this?"

"...How about I tell you the history of my people, then you could understand how this happpened."

They all nodded, very curious actually. Hokaga brought up 3 chairs, and let me sit in his chair while he sat on the others.

"Okay... let me start with-"

END OF CHAPTER 1!

 **Hi everyone! Phoenix Flametail here! I am going to cut this Chapter off for now, and will tell the History in the next chapter. I know I put my user name for the main character, but it is an OC! Her clan will remain a mystery until next chapter. Well, give me your reviews on what you think about, and like I said before, NO FLAMES!! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay, the first thing I will tell is that my ancestors... weren't human."

They all looked confused and shocked. It was Kakashi who asked.

"What do you mean, they weren't human?"

"Exactly what I said. They didn't have a human body, or a human soul. Instead, they were ancient creatures, that expressed human emotions, and ruled the time before Shinobi even started to existed."

Their faces would make me laugh if I didn't suffer so long.

'Should have seen this coming.'

"So then, are you not human, young child of youth?"

I figured Guy would have asked that. He already looked curious and his hyperness is really annoying me.

"If you put in blood-wise, then no. But emotionally and physically, yes I am human."

Now they are even beyond curious. Kakashi is too curious and wide-eyed to even bother to hide his emotions and reach for his porn, Guy was looking like a frozen popsicle with wide eyes, and the Hokage almost dropped his pipe due to his mouth opened in surprise. They all composed themselves quickly, wanting to hear the rest.

The Hokage motioned for me to continue.

"As I was saying, they weren't human. Before the time of shinobi, there were spirits and beast that protected the human race and we're allies among them.

Of all the grand spirits, were the Great Three, who were the leaders of the beast and spirits. They were the Dragon, the Wyvern and the Phoenix."

They all seem to perk up when my name was mentioned, but they let me continue.

"Each of the Great Three had an ability that helped protect the future of their followers and the humans. The Dragon was known for courage and friendship, helped bring bonds and courage to humans and beast everywhere when ever they felt the need to protect. The Wyvern was known for wisdom and humor, making many humans laugh with his ability of light and helped others make wise desisions. Finally, there was the Phoenix, known for peace, love, and power. She brought peace and community between all the lands, helped with love of a friend, family, and lover. She also had great power that was used to protect others from the darkness."

They all were taking a moment to absorb all this. To a normal human, it would seem like a fairy tale, but to my kind, it was our history.

"One day, a new spirit was born, a new being made of darkness. She was the Hydra, known for chaos, pain, and death. She, in a way, was jealous of the attention the Great Three for being considered the heroes of all. To get stronger, she began to send death all around, making wars and hatred between humans and beast. As the world grew dark, she became the stronger. The Great Three went to her to resolve, but she wanted more, which began the battle that affected all."

"So your saying that they battled each other?"

I gave the Hokage a nod, and then continued.

"They knew that battling her would be considered suicide, seeing at how strong her power has gotten. The Great Three decided that two must combine, making a new being that is strong enough to end her in battle."

"You mean that two had to be choose to transform into a greater being, to over power Hydra?"

"Yes, Kakashi."

"But what about the one that gets left behind? Wouldn't they be upset?"

"I was getting to that, Guy. In the end, it was the Phoenix who had to choose between her two teamates who to form a bond. She was the one known for power and peace, so they let her decided the bond. She choose Dragon, making the Wyvern's mind cloud in anger. As his jealousy over whelmed him, his powers left him, and headed to a new host, which was the Phoenix."

"Eventually, the 4 transformed, making 2 new beings. The Light Phoenix and the Dragon became the Light Phoegon, defender of light and creator of peace. The ex-Wyvern and Hydra..."

They seem to see my hesitation, and are curious as to why. I don't want to speak that monster's name because it brought back bad memories, but they need to know to understand.

"...Draxics, creator of chaos, evil, and death."

They seemed shocked, but not entirely due to the fact that they knew it was going to turn into something bad. But they never thought it would be this bad.

"They had a battle that lasted for centuries, making it not only effect them, but also the entire world. As the Light Phoegon began to loose focus on the world, the balance was changing, and falling into more chaos, giving more power to Draxics."

"Then came the Great Divide."

"What is the Great Divide, youthful child?"

I turned to look at Guy, understanding that they would all ask that, but he was the one that asked.

"The Great Divide was one event that happened in the history of the Light Phoegon."

"Oh..."

"As I was saying, during the battle, the Light Phoegon was losing. With enough power, Draxics split the Light Phoegon into it's original forms. The bond that the Phoenix and the Dragon had was broken, and can never be repaired. But they still fought Draxics, to stubborn to give up, which led to the end of Dragon."

They seemed kind of upset, and curious. it's like they are kids again, listening to a fairy tale that was once told by their parents.

"Before the passing of the Dragon, he gave all of his powers to the Phoenix. She then was known as the Light Phoegon again, but not by form, just in abilities. She knew that the balance was so off that it would almost be impossible to stop Draxics, so instead of ending him, she imprisoned him."

"How can you imprison a monster you can't even take down, especially with his physical advantage?"

"Well Hokage, you are right that his form is to strong to imprison, but what about the soul?"

"What...?"

"The only other method was to imprison his soul. The Light Phoegon, at the last minute, removed his soul from his body, rendering him power less."

They were shocked. There has never been an ability that can physically remove a soul from a body, no less a great beast.

"What became of Draxics's body?"

"After she removed the soul from the body, she threw his body into space, never to be seen again."

"And the soul?"

"The soul was put in a shrine prison at a unknown location. Even I don't know where it is."

They were getting off track. I decided to continue, bring the attention back to me.

"After she desposed Draxics, the Light Phoegon gathered the many spirits and beast that have survived the attacks of man kind. They all then went into the air, and all began to orbit the Earth. One by one, spirits began to fall to earth, not to die, but transformed into a being that looked like human, but still had their powers, which we came to call our kind: Mythicals."

They seemed to be understanding now what I meant when I was not entirely human.

"Soon, the Light Phoegon was the last to fall, but before she got the surface, she divided into three. With the three that came to the floor, three humans were born. One was the Dragon, another was the Wyvern, and the last was the Phoenix."

"So the Light Phoegon turned into the Great Three again?"

I nodded at Kakashi.

"Over time, the population grew, and it soon was decided to make a village of our own. My ancestors decided not to tell the outside world, due to the fact that humans may become afraid that we may try to take over, and consider us monsters."

They nodded, but their mind was elsewhere. They seemed upset, but understand my situation, like they already have seen this happen.

'They must have someone here that is like that. I thought I sensed a strange aura in the village. Its similar to my peoples aura, saying they are from spirit or beast descendants, or contains a beast.'

Then the Hokage asked a question.

"Out of all the spirits, who are your ancestors? I can already guess that Phoenix is one of the two."

"You are correct that one of my ancestors is the Phoenix, but I don't have two ancestors. I actually have three, and the other two are the Dragon and the Wyvern."

They all looked surprised. Then Guy started to stutter a little.

"T-Then, y-you are..."

"Yup. I am the Light Phoegon, and that is why my village is gone."

They looked confused.

"I don't follow. How is it that you being the descendant of the Great Three be the reason of your village?"

I looked at them grimly when Kakashi asked.

"If I wasn't born, my village would still be around."

"Why do you say that?"

I looked at Hokage as a tear fell from my right cheek, and I am thankful that it is covered by my bangs for them to notice.

"As the time passed, we forgotten about Draxics, and he grew stronger. During his time in his prison, he was making a human body of his own, one that would last as long he wanted. When he finally achieved it, he escaped."

"So your saying..."

"Yes. Draxics was coming for the Light Phoegon, and I was the one he wanted. He must have heard of my existence, because that's when he began sending his Banished ones when I was merely a new born. With that, I lived there and it made my people the obstacles that he intended to destroy. "

"So he has been after you ever since you were born."

"Yes. After my village's demise, I began to go into hiding. I didn't want anyone to get harmed by him, but know matter where I go, I am still treated differently."

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated.

'I don't want them to know the pain I suffered, but I know they will find out eventually.'

I slowly went for my zipper, undoing it, and took off my jacket.

They were in shock, and they showed anger and pity. They look at my scared arms, looking like I went through a battlefield, and they looked at the stab marks that were shown a little bit underneath my undershirt.

"Phoenix, can you turn around?"

That is the one place I don't want to show them. I was going to deny until Kakashi came up to me and turned me around slowly, seeing as I panicked, and saw why.

My back is covered with wiped marks, burns and stabs, leaving a whole lot of scars that looked like a bloody battlefield.

I quickly put on my jacket again, not feeling safe without it. They all looked at me with pity, and it just annoyed me even more.

"Don't give me those pity looks. I'm not weak, you know?"

"Phoenix, would you like to stay here?"

I looked at the Hokage, surprised.

'I thought he would think that I was lying, or that I might be a spy.'

I nodded slowly, but then asked a request.

"I would also like to be a ninja. I will start of with the genin, if that's okay."

Kakashi and Guy looked at one another, surprised. The Hokage looked surprised, but he understood why.

"Alright, you will head to the ninja academy tomorrow. First, let me get you the keys to your compound."

'Wait. COMPOUND?!'

"Hokage, what do you mean? I don't have a compound!"

He then held up a scroll and gave it to me.

"A while back, I was looking through the old files and found this. It stated that people like you came to this village, wanting to build a compound. This was actually around the time of the Yellow Flash, our previous Hokage."

I looked at the scroll now in my hands, remembering what Dad told me.

'That's what he meant. He was planning to make allies from the very beginning.'

"Thank you Hokage, but I am not going to use my compound for the time being. If I may, can I have a place in the apartment complex?"

He didn't question it, and gave me another key, and a bag of money. I bowed my head respectfully.

"Thank you Hokage."

I was going to leave, but he stopped me.

"Before you leave Phoenix, there is one more question I must ask."

"Go ahead."

"What was your status in the village, and what is your clan name?"

'Should have seen this coming, too. Man, I am out of it.'

sigh*

"My Parents were lords of the village, making me the 'High Class ninja' and my clan name was...Raitopurotekutā, meaning 'Light Protector'. Until I am ready, I would like to keep my clan a secret and to have no last name."

"I understand. You are dismissed."

I bowed my head, and quickly left the tower, already knowing I got shopping to do.

Time Skip...

After a long time of shopping, finding the apartment, and getting everything ready, I am beat.

'I hope to never do that again. Shopping can be a pain, and they say girls just loved to shop. Yeah right!!'

I took a cold shower and did my hair while looking in the mirror. My pale complexion is way paler than it was back then, my hair looks like it glowing like a natural flame now that I washed it, and my left eye had bangs under the yellow eye, while the 'Blessed' eye also had bangs, but a thin scar ran from my eyebrow to my cheek bone.

I then went to sleep in an under shirt and black pants.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I just hope it's not going to be annoying.'

I held onto my necklace, and then drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2

 **Hi everyone! Phoenix Flametail here! I finally finished Chapter 2. Sorry it toke so long, but I did say I was going to add the 'history' part in this chapter. Well, tell me what you think about it. Like I said before, No Flames!! See you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3, Part 1

_Dreaming of memories_

 _"Mama, why do we hide from the world?"_

 _"Well Phoenix, we hide from the world because... the humans out there don't understand us."_

 _"What do you mean, Mama?"_

 _*sigh_

 _"I mean that they are not like us and we are not like them. People who are not like them are considered... weird in a way. They will do things that they would out of fear and hatred."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"But not all humans are like this. That is why we help them when they are not even looking. We help when they need to rescue a life, protection, and more."_

 _"...Will I ever find nice humans, Mama?"_

 _*smiling_

 _"...Yes, someday."_

End of dream

I wake up with a jolt. I looked around the area, panicking about where I am, but then I remembered yesterday, and calmed down.

'I hate remembering. It makes it harder to move on from the past, making me miss them more.'

I looked at the alarm clock that I had set up.

 **4:32am**

'I can't sleep, so might as well and get the day started already.'

I took a cold shower, wanting to get ride of the sweat that I had made from that memory. I then grabbed the new ninja clothing that I got yesterday.

They consisted of a black undershirt, dark blue ninja shorts, bandages wrapped around from my knees to my ankles, burgundy jacket with a long hood, and black fingerless gloves. I put my hair in a low ponytail, and hide all of my hair (except for the bangs that is covering the eye) in the hoodie, pulling it up.

I put on my necklace and hid it under my shirt. I turn to look at my reflection and satisfied with the results. I looked the way I always have: different.

I quickly go to the kitchen and grab an orange, then ran out the door. I know that it is too early for school to start, but I wanted to train some more in the woods. I jump from roof to roof, until I reached one of the many training grounds. I go to the clear area, and look to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone, I summoned a short blade from my bracelet and carved into a tree. I then started to distance myself from it, to about 10 feet.

I then replaced my short blade with a bow and arrow. These belonged to Hina, my sister. After the battle, I collected my family's weapons, but for some reason I couldn't find my parent's twin blades. They were meant to be passed down to me when I became leader, but I couldn't find them.

I lifted my bow and pulled on the string. An arrow formed out of the air as I pulled, and then I shot at the target.

Bullseye.

I kept doing it over and over again, keeping at it until it was time to go.

Time Skip...

I finally reached the Ninja Academy. This place wasn't to hard to find, but I wanted to look around before I got in. I see Kakashi at the door, reading his porn.

sweat dropped*

"Pervert."

"Well, your here now. You ready for your first day?"

I shrugged. I could care less, as long as I or anyone else doesn't get picked on, I'm fine with it.

I followed him in, and then we reached a door. I guessed it leads to one of the classrooms. I take a peek inside. There are a lot of students sitting and paying attention at Kakashi and another ninja as they were taking.

"Hi Kakashi. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry I'm late Iruka, but I'm here to drop off a new student."

"Oh, I see. Well, bring them in."

I quietly entered the classroom, not caring about the stares and the whispering going on.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye."

I see Kakashi teleport his way out, leaving a 'poof' behind.

"Everyone, this is our new student. How about you say your name?"

I look at them, giving them 'I don't care' stare. I shrugged.

"Names Phoenix. I don't have a last name, so don't ask."

"Does anyone have questions for Phoenix?"

The first one to raise there hand was a girl with pink hair. I nodded at her.

"Do you like anyone?"

dead pan*

"Why do you ask that?"

"Nevermind."

'Yeah, she is going to bug me later. I know it.'

The next was a boy with paint on his face and had a furry jacket.

"Why are you hiding your hair?"

"Why are you hiding your dog?"

He seemed shocked, as did the rest of the class. I can easily smell the dog from here, and it's smell cannot hide from me.

The next one was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I could see that she was pretty, but maybe a little of a diva.

"Where are you from?"

I hesitated, but I answered.

"Far away from here, I'll tell you that much."

The last one was from a boy with hair that reminded me of a pineapple.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 9 last month."

Everyone's mouths dropped, including Iruka. I can see that they are all around the ages of 11-13 years old.

'Oh well, I guess I'm that awesome anyways.'

"Well, that's enough questions for today. How about you sit next to... Naruto. Naruto, raise your hand."

I see a blonde raise his hand. As I went to my seat, I here whispers that start to tick me off.

"I pity her, having to sit next to him..."

I looked at the pinkette, giving her a glare.

"You've got something to say, pinkette? If you do, say it to my face."

She looked shocked, and looked away, seeing as she was scared now. I then sat in my seat next to the blonde. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, orange pants, these goggles, and had weird whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

'Why do they think that sitting next to him is bad?'

I brought my hand, indicating a handshake to him. He seemed surprised, looking at the hand, then at me. I give him a nod, and he took my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Names Phoenix, yours?"

He smiled so brightly, I thought I was going to go blind by his hyperactives.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the future Hokage."

"Really? Well, I believe you."

"R-Really?"

I simply nodded, and then started to pay attention to the rest of the class.

Time Skip...

Ever student started to head out, seeing as it was lunch time. I just followed them, trying to avoid the pinkette from all her stupid questions. I head on outside, and pull out my orange. I look around as I peel off the skin, seeing some were talking amongst each other, some were eating and some were training.

I then notice a group of girls surrounding a big area, and decided to take a peek. Inside the crowd, was a boy with raven hair and pale skin, and had this symbol on the back that looked like a fan. I notice that he was not paying attention to the girls, but to someone else. I see Naruto on the floor, already covered in cuts and bruises.

Naruto looked like he couldn't continue, but the raven kid didn't care. He was about to punch him, but I flashed in front of Naruto, and stopped his fist with my hand.

The kid looked surprised, as did Naruto and the girls. He quickly took his hand back, and looked annoyed. I just shrugged.

"I suggest you leave him alone."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Did you not hear the word 'suggest' coming from my mouth?"

"...Hn."

"If you want a fight, I'm up for a challenge."

"Why would I fight a girl like you?"

I see him turning away, and heading to his group of fangirls.

"Wow, who could have thought that a ninja like you could be such a coward."

He stopped. I know I was provoking him, but I could care less. He continued to beat someone who was weaker than him, and I was not going to let it go. I shrugged, and walked over to Naruto.

I sensed him make his move, a kick coming to my back. I flipped out of the way, and grabbed his leg. He seemed surprised, but I didn't care as I tossed him back to his group of fangirls. He flipped and landed before he even reached his fangirls. He ran at me, getting his fists ready. He then tried to hit my face, my arm, my stomach, but I blocked them all with ease.

"Are you sure you're the highest ranked ninja in the class? I was expecting more."

He was now pissed. He went on a full on stamped, trying to hit me with everything he got, but I easily avoided or block them with ease. I notice that our audience were watching in shock, including all the others who were not paying attention at the beginning.

'Time to end this, I suppose.'

With a flip, I did a handstand and did a round kick, hitting his knees from behind, making him fall flat on his face. I brushed off my sleeves as he slowly got up. He was still pissed, but I shook my head.

"I wouldn't have shown mercy to those who pick on others, so consider yourself lucky."

He turned away with a dark aura around him. Seeing how stubborn he is during his fight, I can tell that this isn't the last fight I will have with him. I walk over to Naruto, and held out my hand to help him up. He looked surprised, but he took it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! That was awesome! How did you do that?! Can you teach me?!"

He was now beyond excited. He looked at me with hope and curiosity, something I haven't felt in a long time.

"I had 4 years of experience when it comes to fighting, so it would take a while if I had to train you."

"Oh..."

"But I guess I can show you a few fighting move, if you are up to it."

"Heck Yeah!!"

He looked beyond happy, excited to get at least even the smallest of training.

'He must be trying to get back at raven boy. They must be rivals or something.'

"By the way, who was that? He certainly seemed skilled, but he let his ego go to his head."

"Oh, That was Sasuke Uchiha, or who I'd like to call duck-butt."

'Hm, interesting nickname, and wisely chosen, actually. He must have lost his brain when that duck was decapitated.'

"So, when can you train me?"

"How about I make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah."

"Um, okay."

"If you get your grade to a C or above, than I'll teach you everything I know."

His mind seemed to have gone blank, because now he looked shocked.

"H-How did you know that I had a bad grade?!"

I shrugged.

"Easy. You weren't paying attention to anything during Iruka's lessons, you fell asleep during the little quiz we had, and you were also fooling around when he was 'not' looking. The list goes on, if you want me to continue."

He looked shocked and shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore. He then gave me a sad expression.

"But, how am I suppose to get a high grade if I can't even study? I..."

"Chill, Naruto, I'll help you study."

"Really?! But you just got here! How are you suppose to keep up?!"

"Worry about yourself, Naruto. Focus on trying to get your grade up, and besides, I can easily memorize anything."

"...Okay. Thank you, Phoenix."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

He looked at me shocked.

'If he keeps this up, he may make that his permanent face. Is this the first time he ever heard anyone call him his friend? If that's the case, we are more alike than I thought.'

"F-Friends?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"N-No! Not at all Phoenix!!"

The bell began to ring, calling us back for our next lessons.

"Meet me outside after school. We can head over to my place if you want to get started on studying."

"Sure!"

Time Skip...

I was grabbing my things, getting ready to leave when I was stopped by a group of girls.

'These must be Uchiha's fangirls. What a pain.'

"What ever you're going to ask, make it quick. I have somewhere I need to be."

I then notice the pinkette and the white blonde come forward, looking a little pissed and serious.

"Why did you do that to Sasuke-kun?"

'You have got to be kidding me. They stick up for this guy when he doesn't even deserve it. Did he make them lose their brain too?'

"Because, he deserved it."

"Sasuke-kun does not! He is perfect and so handsome! You are just to ignorant to see that!"

'Ok, rewind. Did they honestly call me ignorant when they are the ones who are too stupid to see that he could kill anyone in the next few years if he continues to build up his strength? Heck, the guy was picking on someone, and nobody bothered to stop him! They are utter bull shit!!'

It brought back memories of pain, and seeing the people who beat me up, I could actually see the same thing in these people. Many may not be involved in the fights, but they didn't stop them either. That makes them the worse kind of people.

"I see. You guys are no different from 'them'."

They all looked confused, and they all looked at me.

"What I mean by 'them', I mean that you guys are too stupid, single minded, and selfish to even help someone who needed it. You consider someone who is 'different' or 'weird' a freak of nature that should be a personal punching bag, and not give a damn if they can feel or not."

They all looked shocked and pissed, wanting to end me.

"What do you know?! That 'dead last' doesn't matter-"

I end up throwing a pencil at pinkette's and white pig's head. They were both against the wall, so the pencil ended up landing a few centimeters next to their head. They looked scared now.

"Never... call my friend dead last. You can pick on me if you want, but he does matter, you just don't know it yet. If you want to beat me up, go ahead. If you want to spread rumors, be my guest. But if you bring Naruto into this, I might as well bring it up to the Hokage, or take care of you guys myself."

They shivered as I left. I know I may have given them nightmares, but I could careless. Naruto is my friend, and he reminds me of myself when I see him being mistreated.

I found Naruto outside on a swing, waiting for me like he promised. When he sees me, he looked ready and excited.

"How about we go get something to eat before we go to my place, Naruto."

Now he looked excited as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to our destination. It was a small stand, but I can easily smell the good food.

'Ichiraku Ramen, huh?'

"Hi Naruto. Who is this?"

"This is my new friend, Phoenix."

I nodded my head.

The ramen guy then took our orders. While I ordered shrimp ramen, Naruto ordered miso ramen. After that we headed over to my place and began studying.

Time Skip...

"I think that's good for today, Naruto."

He looked tired, and I can easily tell he is about to fall asleep. He just nodded as I gather my study equipment, and showed him to the door.

"Thanks for the help, Phoenix."

"No problem, Naruto. Get some rest, you'll need it if you want to pass the paper quiz tomorrow."

Apparently, he lives right next door. We were both surprised, but I didn't show it.

After he left, I started to get back to studying everything I needed to know, that includes the history, the Justus, and the laws of all the hidden villages.

sweat dropped*

'My head is going to split, I know it.'

I was about to get something to eat when I heard banging. It was coming from next door...

'NARUTO!'

I quickly ran outside, finding the his door busted open. I quickly entered quietly, and followed the noises. The place was trashed, with ramen noodle cups all over the place, but what got me more was the furniture. It seemed like their was a struggle, and I found some blood. I heard a cry, and found where the source was coming from.

I can say that there was more than one person in the room, and it seemed like they weren't suppose to be here.

"Might as well cut him some more. He deserves all the pain."

I hear another cry, and I couldn't take it anymore. I kicked the door open and faced the bastards. There was 4 men, all wearing clothes that seemed to me that they are civilians. One of the though was holding a sharp knife, and it was covered in blood. I then see Naruto, and I was now beyond pissed.

He had cuts all over his arms, back, and had a stab wound on his side. His skin was so pale, and he looked so exhausted. They had been tormenting him, and now I am going to give these guys a memory they will never forget.

"What are doing here little girl? Here to join the fun?"

The bastards actually smiled, thinking that they actually caught a weak little bird. But, this little bird is now ready to catch and kill it's prey.

One of the guys grabbed my arm, trying to pull me towards them, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, breaking the bones. He screamed in pain, and then I stomped on his ankle, breaking it and preventing him from running out. Bastard # 2 came and tried to punch me, but I easily avoided it, and grabbed his forearm, and flipped him. He landed on his crumpled friend, and I then summoned my blade and stabbed his thigh. The other 2 bastards were now scared, seeing as I can't be stopped that easily. The one with the blade threw it at me, seeing if that will work. I easily caught it between my fingers, and threw it back at him, hitting his shoulder. The third was about to run out, by punched him on the head, making him pass out.

I quickly ran to Naruto. He has a high fever, and the wounds are poison. His pulse is fine, but It won't be if he doesn't get treatment fast.

'I can't take him to the hospital, it will take too long. I might as well treat him, but not in here.'

I covered him with a blanket, and cared him on my back, taking him to my place. I kicked the door shut and quickly placed him on my bed. I then grabbed a bucket and filled it with water, preparing myself for the healing.

My people were know to heal with elements that we can control, and also heal others too. The strongest element of healing is water, and its easy when done by an expert.

I checked his wounds, and was surprised. His wounds we're healing on their own, but not fast enough apparently. I quickly summoned up water and put it against his wounds. I pushed some water into his wounds and go into the blood stream, gathering the toxic poison. I then put some light into the water that touched the toxics, turning the poison into a medicine.

I quickly returned the water into the bucket, and checked his health. His wounds are now turning into scars, but his pale complexion is gaining color again little by little.

'These best I can do now is let him rest. I better inform the Hokage, but I can't leave him unguarded.'

 ** _'Shadow Clone_** ** _Justus_ '**

I summoned one clone.

"Go tell the Hokage what happened, and tell him that I already treated him and will keep watch."

With a nod, the clone went to the window and jumped out.

I then sat down on the floor, with my short sword on my hand, ready for anything.

'This is going to be a long night.'

END OF CHAPTER 3, Part 1

 **Hi guys! Phoenix Flametail here! I am quickly writing Chapter 3, part 2 so you can see what happens next after this. I will post it soon, like I said before and will say throughout the whole story...No flames!!!! We'll see ya. Bye!!**


	5. Chapter 3, Part 2

_Hokage POV_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

I turn around to see Phoenix, tapping on my window. I have been working on some paperwork, the one thing I dread the most, and it was already nighttime. Seeing Phoenix, it seemed I can finally get a break.

I open the window and she jumped right in. She looked serious, and it must be urgent. She bowed, trying to be respectful.

"Forgive for disturbing you at this hour, Lord Hokage, but I'm a clone sent to give you a message."

'A clone?! Did she already master that technique that quickly?!'

Even in my shock, I gave the clone a nod, ready for the message.

"Naruto was attacked by 4 civilians, and was brutally beaten and was Ill."

"What?! Is he alright?! Why wasn't he sent to the hospital?!"

"There was no time. The poison was already effecting him. But I managed to heal him and take down the men. They are currently in his apartment, unable to run away due to the wounds I have given them."

Anger over came me. I know the village despises Naruto, but to break into his home is going to far, especially to beat him.

"Where is Naruto at the moment?"

"He is currently resting at my apartment. I am guarding him for the time being until he wakes up."

"I'll send some ANBU to collect the men, and to watch Naruto."

"That won't be needed. I can watch him on my own, but I would like to talk to you after Naruto is awake and healthy."

I can guess what she is wants, and I understand. Those two are alike, but she had it worse.

"I understand. I will come to the apartment in the morning. Good night, Phoenix."

"Good night, Lord Hokage."

With that, the clone 'Poof' out of existence. I might as well get some sleep, seeing I am going to have to answer many questions. I called for the ANBU, given them their orders, and then left to rest for tomorrow.

Time Skip...

 _Phoenix POV_

The sun has began to rise, and the birds are already beginning to chirp.

I haven't moved from my spot at all. I am still not tired, so I'm not complaining. Having being chased and beaten majority of your makes you stay up for a long time, making you get use to not sleeping for days.

I got up from my post, which is on the floor next to the bed that Naruto is sleeping on. I went over and checked his temperature, and looked at his bandaged wounds. The wounds are gone, leaving very faint scars that are slowly vanishing, and his temperature is normal.

'He'll be fine now. I'll wake him up later. He had a long day yesterday, after all.'

I left the room, but kept the door in case he wakes up. I go to my room, grab my gear, and head to the bathroom for a cold shower. After that, I went over to the kitchen and started cooking. I began beating the pancake batter, and put it to cook.

I was almost done when I heard a bang. I quickly turned of the stove and went over to the spare room. I find Naruto wide awake, and flat on the floor. I kneeled in front of him, and poked his head.

"You okay, Naruto?"

He looked up, and surprised to find me. He sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

""You are at my apartment."

"Why am I... Oh..."

He now looked depressed and scared, not wanting to meet eye contact with me. I can tell that he is scared that I'll hate him like everyone else, but that is not the case.

"It's okay, Naruto. I won't let that happen ever again."

"What do you mean? Did you...?"

"Yup. I beat the living crap out of them, and boy did I give them broken bones."

"But how?! They are older than you! So am I, but-"

"Calm down. We don't want you passing out again."

But he started to increase his panicked attack, making him starting to shack when he thought of what could have happened to me. He seems to act like... a protective brother. I started coaching him in his breathing, which he followed, until he calmed down.

"Let's not talk about it. For now, do you want pancakes?"

"Pancakes?"

"For breakfast."

"Oh...Thank you, Phoenix."

"No problem. Let's eat."

We went over to the table, that already had a stack of pancakes ready for us. I enjoyed the silence for a bit, and then Naruto started talking.

"I'm going to get my stuff from my apartment."

"That may not be wise, seeing as there is still some damage."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I studied for the quiz, and I'm not letting that go to waste."

I was about to deny, but I gave up.

'These is no point in talking sense into him. He may be the older one here, but apparently I'm the one with the wisdom. I guess it cant be helped.'

"...Fine. But if you need anything, I'm right next door."

"Okay!!"

He ran out the door and went next door. I washed the dishes as I waited, and cleaned a little bit of the spare room. He came running back, wearing his orange in his glory.

"Ready!!"

"Then let's go."

We ran out of the apartment, and I locked it on the way.

Time Skip...

The paper quiz was a pain for some of the class, but it was easy for me. Me, having a photographic memory, can easily answer the questions within 5 mins. I watched the other students, suffering with the difficult questions. Naruto actually seemed to be doing okay, seeing as he is not struggling as hard as the rest of the students.

I noticed that the pinkette was also finished, along with the Uchiha. The Uchiha has gained enough respect from me when it comes to fighting, but otherwise, he is not worth my time. The pinkette is no different seeing as she only does this stuff to impress the Uchiha, which she is failing miserably.

"Okay, pencils up."

Everyone put their pencils down, some looked relieved while others looked scared. The only one who didn't seem to care was the pineapple dude over there, shrugging like it was nothing. Everyone's quiz was taken, and we were released to go to free time while Iruka-sensei graded the quizzes.

I was about to head over to Naruto, but was stopped by the Uchiha, who looked serious.

'Dammit. I jinx it.'

"Let me guess. You want a rematch."

"Hn."

'I'll take that as a yes.'

"Sorry, can't. I'm kinda busy."

He gave me a questioning look, and me a sarcastic remark.

"Who is the coward now?"

"It's still you Uchiha. I am not fighting someone who thinks that he get what he wants just through violence. Besides, I am at least wise enough when to choose my battles. Are you?"

He looked pissed, but he let me go. I made my way over to Naruto, who was watching the whole thing from his seat.

"What was that about?"

"Uchiha wanted a rematch, but I said no."

"Why did you say no?"

"I have to think of the effects each action that can happen if I do it. If I fought the Uchiha, we would get busted, hurt someone else who was not involved, or I'd give him a broken bones. "

"Oh. I guess I understand."

"Enough about that. How did you think you did?"

"I think I did okay. There was some tough questions, but thanks to the studying, it made it a whole lot easier."

"Now we just have to wait for the results."

I look around the classroom, and notice a lot of students were giving me weird stares, especially the girls, who were giving me glares. I then turn around to come face to face with the Uchiha. I was surprised, but I kept my mask on, not showing any reaction.

"Do you mind giving me space, Uchiha? Your breath stinks."

Naruto ended up snickering, as did the rest of the boys, and some of the girls that weren't in his fan club. He looked ticked, but he composed himself, and looked at me serious.

"Why are covering your eye?"

Now I am in trouble. I hear the other students whispering, and looking at me curiously. Naruto was also curious, looking at me with his hyper curiosity.

'Think, think. I guess I can show then the scar, but not the eye. I don't want anymore questions coming from them.'

sigh*

I closed my eye, moved my bangs, and then turned to everyone in the class. Everyone was shocked, and Naruto was mubbling 'That ought to hurt.'

It did. It is a thin but ragged scar that ran from my side of my head, cutting my eyelid, to the bottom of my chin. It was one of the very first wounds I have gotten, and I can never forget it. The man wanted my eye, saying he should use that eye for his sales, but I moved out of the way enough so he could only slice my face, and the eye was unharmed.

I moved my bangs back into place and looked at the Uchiha, who was slightly shocked.

"Satisfied?"

It pained me to show it to the rest of the class, but I kept my emotions hidden, not even showing the slightest emotion.

"W-Who did that to you, Phoenix?!"

I look at Naruto, seeing him very shocked and concerned.

"People who were scared of others who are different. It happened when I was 4, but it doesn't matter. It happened a long time ago, and that's that."

Uchiha was about to speak, but I silenced him with a look.

"I don't want to talk about it, so let's not continue with my face anymore, you've got that?"

The others nodded, and eventually Iruka came in. He looked surprised by the awkward silence in the room, and sees that everyone was staring at me.

"Phoenix, come talk to me after class."

I simply nodded. He then began to hand out the quizzes once everyone returned to their seats. He handed me my quiz, and I was not surprised by the results.

'A. Sweet. I wonder how Naruto did.'

Naruto seemed nervous, waiting for his quiz. Iruka-sensei came in front of Naruto, and gave him his quiz.

"Good Job, Naruto. You've studied hard for this one."

Naruto seemed so happy, he looked like he was going to cry. Some of the students thought that he was joking, thinking that Iruka-sensei was just playing around. But Naruto the turned to face me, and showed me his quiz, which led to all the students looking at it. His grade... a B-.

I gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job, Naruto. Seems like I will train you, after all."

He was smiling while the other students looked shocked. They all have seen the fight, knowing that I am strong. So being trained by me will make him better then the rest of the students, and eventually be stronger than Uchiha.

Iruka-sensei gave me a nod, smiling at me. He is thankful that Naruto finally has a friend, while Naruto is my very first friend in a long time. I am actually starting to consider Naruto as a brother in all honesty. Sure, he is childish and that makes me seem like the older one here, but he is also very protective of me when it came running to the incident.

'I guess I can ask him later.'

It was time to go, but I had to stay behind because of Iruka-sensei.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Phoenix."

"See ya, Naruto. Be ready for your training tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!"

It was eventually only me and Iruka-sensei. He told me to sit somewhere while he worked on the last paperwork. When he was finished, he looked at me.

"Phoenix, something happened in the room while I was grading the quizzes. What exactly happened?"

"Nothing much. Uchiha asked why I always covered half of my face, and I showed them."

He looked curious, but also concerned of what caused them the shock.

"May I see?"

I just nodded, and made sure to close my eye before I showed. He looked a little bit concerned, and gave me a pity look.

"Please don't give me pity, Iruka-sensei. I'm fine. This happened years ago, so need to be concerned."

"I can easily tell that this was no accident. When did this happen? Who did it?"

sigh*

"I'll tell you the same thing I told the others. The ones who did it were people who feared others who were not like them, and it happened when I was 4 years old."

He looked shocked, having to hear a kid get a wound like that at a young age. Can't say I blame him, though. I would react the same for another kids situation, like I did for Naruto.

"May I leave now, Iruka-sensei? I have to meet with some today."

"Yes, you are excused. Thank you, Phoenix, for explaining."

With a nod, I went out the door.

Time Skip...

The Hokage was already at my door when I arrived. He looked like he was not waiting for long, and he was looking at Naruto's door. His apartment has been repaired, and had an increase in security, having 2 or 3 ANBU guarding, based on. what I sensed.

I bowed to the Hokage.

"Forgive me for making you wait, Hokage. I had speak with Iruka-sensei."

"It's alright, young one. Now, shall we discuss inside?"

I nodded. I opened the door and let him in. He took a seat on the couch in the small living room, and I got him a glass of water.

"Thank you. I believe you have some questions, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, ask away, then."

I sat down on the couch across from him, and gave him my full attention.

"I would like to know what beast Naruto has inside of him."

He chocked on his water a little bit, and then looked at me surprised, but also suspiciously.

"How did you know?"

"I knew from the incident, and a little bit before that. During his studying of Justus, his chakra was draining, or was suppose to be drained, but another chakra source was supplying him with more chakra. Also after the incident, I was tending to Naruto's wounds, but a lot of them were healing on their own, faster than a normal human."

"...I see."

"I will ask again. Which beast does he have locked away within him?"

He hesitated, but he must have remembered that I am a descendent of spirits and beast, because he answered.

"The beast that Naruto holds is Kyuubi, The Nine-Tailed Beast."

I remembered. Mom told me about the Tailed Beasts, saying that they were out allies, and that they are out there somewhere.

'Who could have thought that I would find one of my many great ancestors, ones who did not want to reproduce?'

"Do you know of the Tailed Beasts, Phoenix?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage. My people were allies with them in ancient times, but then they all vanished without a trace."

"All of the Tailed Beasts are locked in humans, making them known as jinchuurikies. It has been passed down from place to place, and the previous jinchuuriki before Naruto was actually his mother."

"I don't understand. Why do the citizens hate Naruto?"

"A few years ago, the Nine Tails was released, and was destroying the village, ending lives of many ninjas. Eventually, the Hokage before me sealed away the Nine Tails, in Naruto, who was his child."

Oh no. That means...

"But, to seal the Nine Tails, he also lost his life, as did his mother, protecting him."

I see now. People blame Naruto for the lose of family and friends. I can also tell that he doesn't even know who his family is, not seeing any pictures of a family anywhere in his apartment.

"Does Naruto know about any of this?"

"No."

"Why? I believe he has the right to know!"

"If word were to get out that he is the 'Yellow Flash's son, then the enemies that he had made will come after him. If Naruto found out he is a jinchuuriki, he would blame himself for ever act, and fall to depression."

"I understand."

He looked shocked, thought I would tell some more, but he sees my look.

"I understand, now. Same with my family, if word got out that I am alive, then 'He' would come for me. I would also blame myself for anyone who was harmed for getting involved in my problems, especially if it involves 'him' coming back. I... I wouldn't live with myself if I am the reason that 'He' came back and started a war."

"I think we had enough for today. You've gotten your answers. Are you alright?"

I simply nodded. I then showed him out the door. With the last goodbye, I started thinking.

'I guess that's all I can do. I won't tell anyone anything. I can make friends, but they won't know anything.'

I slept with my mind filled with thoughts, waiting for tomorrow.

Time Skip...

I continued to train Naruto, and he was focused. He was full of scratched from head to toe, while I was only slightly dirty from the dirt he he collected from each punch.

Naruto woke me up early, too early if you ask me. He was so excited that he almost forgot his kunai holder. Right now, we are focusing on hand to hand combat. His stance needed a little work, so is his balance, but he is very strong.

He ran at me, and focused on his punching and my movement. He was aiming for my head, but I caught his hand. he used that as his advantage, and swinged to hit behind my knees. I managed to catch his foot by holding it with my knee. He looked shocked. I quickly spined around and let go, making him get thrown.

"You are doing great. Your reflexes are improving, and your strategizing has improved."

He was gasping for air, after doing this for a long time. I did tell him to show up today because there is no school, and decided to use this to my advantage.

"That's all for today, Naruto. If you keep doing the exercises I told you, you'll be stronger than Uchiha."

"Heck yeah!! Watch out, Uchiha! Your going down!"

"Might as well get you started on the 'Shadow Clone Justus', huh?"

He nodded, and began to practice with his chakra.

'We have a long way to go, but he is getting there. It's only a matter of time, and if the 'thing' comes, I won't hesitate to protect the village.'

END OF CHAPTER

Hi everyone! Phoenix Flametail here, and this is the end of chapter 3. I made 2 parts because it is pretty long, and wanted to split it. Next chapter will involve the adventures that you guys have been waiting for!! Until then, Bye!! AND NO FLAMES!!!


	6. Chapter 4, Part 1

_One month later..._

 _Nightmares_

 _I am running in the woods, wearing my old gear, and I was being chased._

 _I see the things coming at me, trying to grab me, but I escape by going into a cave. I decided to go deeper into the cave, and found that it led to an opening. I ran, thankful to find light, but soon regret it when I see the other side._

 _I see my village, burning like it did that very day. I see my family, my people on the floor covered in there own blood._

 _"No...No..."_

 _"You are to blame, Phoenix."_

 _I turn around and see the 2 bastards that now haunt me. My Uncle and Draxics, and they had an evil smirk, teasing me, and making my fears grow._

 _"You are to blame, Phoenix."_

 _'No. No. Stop it...'_

 _"We are coming for you, Phoenix."_

 _'No. No. No. You are not here, You are not here-'_

 _"When we find you, you'll be watching all your friends die all over again."_

 _I turn around to now see Konoha, and it was just as bad as my village. I see people running, ninjas dead, and Banished Ones eating and haunting them. It made me feel so sick that I feel to my knees._

 _"You will join us, Phoenix."_

 _"Never!!"_

 _They looked disappointed, but then smiled. Then, they took out swords that they have been hiding in their cloaks, and faced me._

 _"Then we have no use of you. Remember, you are the reason that the village is gone."_

 _With their maniac laughter, I see their blades come at me, and everything went dark._

 _End of Nightmare_

"Nooo!"

I sat up, covered in sweat. I look around, slightly panicking, but then remembered where I am and calmed down. I look out the window from my bed, and see that the sun hasn't come out yet. I looked at my alarm, knowing it was going to be early, but looked anyways.

 **3:05 am.**

'Might as well get up, knowing that they will keep coming back. I guess I could use a walk.'

A lot has happened within a month, and I am still the same old me. After training Naruto and helping him with his studying, he was no longer considered dead last, and was closer to reaching my rank. We also began calling each other 'brother' and 'sister', seeing as how we take care of one another. I may have became friendly to others and my look may have changed, but I still am my quiet self, not saying much when it came to personal questions, even to Naruto.

I got up and headed over my wardrobe, grabbed my new gear and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. I began to put on my new gear, which consisted of a dark red, sleeveless long neck shirt, a black jacket, dark blue ninja shorts that reached my knees, bandages wrapped around my forelegs and black shinobi sandals. As time went by, my hair grew faster, and was now at my knees. I now braid it, and still keep it under the hood. As my hair grew, I began to trim my bangs, making sure it still covers my eye and cut it if grew to long for my liking.

I grabbed 2 oranges, and left my apartment. Nobody was out right now, so that left me time to go to the forest to help me think without being bothered. I climbed up a tree, and started to jump from tree to tree, until I reached my favorite spot. It is a little hill side with a willow tree that I had planted. It is right next to the lake, and provides a perfect view of the village from above.

I sit against the tree, and began to eat my oranges. As I ate, I looked at the night sky, looking at all the stars that can be seen with the village's lights.

'Why do I keep dreaming that? Why do I have to suffer with that nightmare over and over again?'

I was beginning to get angry, but then stopped.

'Oh... It's that time again, huh? I'll bring flowers tomorrow, seeing as though I have class today.'

It was almost the anniversary of my village's demise, and ever year when those nightmares come around, its a reminder of that day. It will last for 4-5 days, but I can deal with it, I think.

I look at the lake, looking at my full reflection. I usually compare the way I am today to back then, and it's not something that I usually point out. But, it helps know how strong I have gotten and how much endurance I have, going through things. Aside from my nightmares, I never show emotions, even when Naruto tries to make me show something.

I continued to look at my reflection, and without realizing it, I started singing.

" _Mirror, Mirror on the wall,_

 _will I stand or will I fall?_

 _When it's over, will I see_ ,

 _When it's looking back at me_

 _Will I let the darkness take a hold,_

 _When I am fighting off the world?"_

I heard a twig snap, and turned around, getting into my fighting stance. I look up to see Kakashi, who was holding up his hands, showing surrender. I relax a little, but still kept my guard up.

"What are doing here, Kakashi?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

'...Touche.'

"Why aren't you asleep, Phi?"

"Nightmares."

"Oh... Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, not even bothering to give him an answer. He then walked up to me, and indicated if he could sit down. I let him, and we watched the view until the sun began to rise. I got up to stretch my muscles, and waved goodbye.

I went over to the academy, knowing that Naruto will be a little late again.

'Knowing him, he may have already been doing his prank he told me about last week. Oh, yeah, he already did it.'

Naruto still does his pranks, still markings him as the class clown, but he passed the entrance exam, after beating the crap out of Misaki, who claimed that he didn't have the right to pass. Not only did he say that in front of the entire class at the time ( completely losing it, I might add), He got his ass kicked by me. Naruto was upset, but I told him that he is wrong. I knew he was curious as to why he called him a monster, but I couldn't tell him. He understood, and somewhat let it go. But it didn't stop him from going to the Hokage to ask.

'As long as he passed, I know that he will make a big difference to everyone, maybe even me.'

"Hi Phi!"

I wave at Naruto, who is still waiting his orange get up. instead of his goggles, he now has his headboard on his forehead. He looked at me, and looked confused.

"Where's yours, Phi? I thought you passed."

'Oh. Thats right!'

I grabbed my black headband from my pockets inside my jacket. I then tied it around my neck over my turtle neck.

"Am I good now?"

"Yup! I can't wait to see who our new team mates will be! I hope I get-"

'I am going to ignore this for now. I still don't get why he likes Sakura, but I guess he is either for real or he is using this 'crush' as a rivalry against the Uchiha. Either way, it's a pain.'

"Hey Sasuke-kun, mind if I sit here?"

'Speak of the freaking banshee devil.'

I must have ignored everything for a while, because pinkette and white pig weren't here when we got here. I can see that they are trying to act cute to sit next to duck-butt over there. I can see that he is trying to ignore them, and I can't really blame him. I turn around to see Naruto glaring at Uchiha, and tried to jump up to him. I notice that he tripped on someone's shoulder.

'I know where this is going. You owe me, big bro.'

I lazily put my hand between Uchiha's and Naruto's lips before they came into contact. They were shocked, and Naruto jumped away, and looked at me with a grin.

"Thanks, Phi! I wouldn't want to even kiss that remember! I wouldn't live with myself!"

"No problem, Naruto. Hey Naruto, do you know what fear means?"

"Uh, yeah. To be scared or something, right?"

"Nope. Its actually Fuck Everything And Run. I might want to start running if I were you. The girls aren't to happy with you almost kissing the Uchiha."

He looked at the wild herd of fangirls, who had a dark aura around them, looking like they are ready to kill. With a nod, he started being chased by fangirls.

'Yup, this is already getting old.'

I then see Iruka-sensei sensei walk in, and he sweat dropped at the sight of the girls chasing Naruto. After he was able to get everyone in their seats, he began roll calling the teams. I didn't really pay attention until it came down to the banshee's team call out.

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno...Sasuke Uchiha...Naruto Uzumaki..."

'Well, Thats am interesting mix. Wonder which team I'm-'

"...and Phoenix."

'Wait. What?'

I was going to ask, but I guess banshee beat me to it.

"Iruka-sensei, Why do I have to be willing those 2 idiots!? And aren't we suppose to only have 3!?"

'Okay, the second part she has a point, but idiots? She should really look at her ranking before she says anything.'

"Yes, you are a 4 man team because of uneven amount in the class room. Also, Sakura, you are one of the lowest ranked in the class while Naruto and Phoenix are higher ranked than you. We had to even it out by lowest to highest."

She turned red, of embarrassment or of anger, I don't know which, but that got her to shut up. I looked over my shoulder and looked at Hinata Hyuga, another friend I made at the academy. She once questioned my relationship with Naruto, until I told her we actually decided to be considered siblings. She looked relieved, and I told her that I support her feelings for Naruto. I caught her eye, and gave her a nod, telling her sorry, knowing she wanted to be teamed up with Naruto. She smiled and nodded, indicating she's fine with it.

"Heck yeah! we're in the same team, Phoenix!"

Naruto held out his fist, ready for a fist bump. I rolled my eyes, but did it anyways.

'Let's hope that our teacher is not an ass.'

Time Skip...

"Where is our Teacher!?"

We have been waiting for 3 hours for this 'teacher', and a lot of us are so close to wanting to ditch, and by a lot of us, I meant me.

Naruto was on the tables, getting impatient. Banshee was trying to have a chat with Uchiha, which he tried to ignore. I, on the other hand, just decided lay down on the floor and mess with my kunai by throwing it and catching it in the air with my fingers.

"Your going to lose a finger if you keep doing that, idiot!"

"Worry about yourself, Haruno."

She looked ticked that I ignored her, but she let it go when Uchiha started to walk over. I threw it again, but this time he caught it.

"Give that back, Uchiha."

"Hn."

'That kunai belonged to my brother. I can't let him know anything.'

"What are these carvings on it?"

'Yeah, there goes that.'

The kunai had carvings of our previous ancestors marks, since the kunai was passed down to generations before my brother. When I took the kunai, my mark appeared on it. That made the kunai mine, and it will return to me anytime.

"I did those carvings."

Now Naruto and Sakura got involved.

'Great. More questions to answer, just what I needed. Thanks, Uchiha.'

"Why did you carve it, Phi?"

"Because I can."

I quickly took my kunai from the Uchiha, and jumped back to my old seat. I sensed the sensei coming, and knew that he is going to get it when he gets here. I grabbed an original kunai while putting my special kunai back in my bracelet. When the sensei came in, not only did he get pranked by Naruto's chalk eraser, but also had a kunai thrown at him. He lucky ducked before it hit him. Then Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

"Your late!!"

"Knew it be you, Kakashi."

Everyone turned to look at me, including Kakashi. He gave me his one closed eyed smile, and looked the rest of my team.

"My first impression of you is... your all idiots."

All of them dead panned while I just shrugged. His opinion will soon be the death of him.

"Well meet me all on the roof."

With that, he proofed out. I just jumped out the window and started climbing, as did Naruto and Uchiha.

'Haruno took the stairs. Figures.'

I was the first one on the roof, while Naruto and Uchiha were on their way here. Kakashi was already reading his porn, and looked up at me, sensing my annoyance.

"I was going to tell you, but it's more fun this way."

"When you called everyone idiots, you don't mean me, right?"

I may not be showing any emotions, but a dark aura surrounded me. He can easily tell that if he says the wrong thing, he is dead.

"N-No Phoenix, Of course not you."

"Good."

I sat down as we waited. Naruto and Uchiha showed up at the same time, which makes me believe they were racing again. After all, they are glaring at each other. Sakura then showed up, looking tired from using the stairs. They all sat down next to me, and waited for the next Kakashi.

"Well, now that we are here, let's get started on introductions."

"What do you mean?"

'Really Haruno? you may be the smartest I quizzes, but apparently you don't even know a simple questions.'

"Your name, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and goals. That's basically it, right Kakashi?"

"Yup."

"Well how about you go first, Kakashi-sensei? Phoenix seems to know you, but we don't."

'Haruno does have a point, as hard as I don't want to admit it. I known him longer than these guys, so I guess that's understandable. But since this is Kakashi, he will more likely-'

"Well, My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a few likes and dislikes, a lot of hobbies, never thought of my dreams, and I really don't have any goals."

'Knew it.'

The others dead panned, While I just shrugged. Haruno whispered loud enough for me to hear their comment.

"We only learned his name..."

"You know I can always fill in all those blank space, Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked at me annoyed, but then he smiled a little bit. That got everyone's attention, and I knew he was planning something.

"If you do, I'll tell them what you were doing."

I am slightly confused.

"I don't follow."

"In the woods, you were sin-"

I quickly kicked him, causing him to wince a little in pain. I gave him a look that said 'I won't say anything if you won't', and sat back with the others, who looked at me curiously.

"W-Well, how about you first, blonde?"

"Okay! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, hanging out with Phi, and taste different types of ramen. I dislike having to wait to long for the ramen to be ready, Phi not showing emotions-"

'Hey!'

"- and my goal is to be the Hokage!"

I looked at Kakashi, which by looking at his 'hidden' expression I can easily tell what he is thinking.

 _So I got a crazed Ramen boy._

"Okay, your next pinky."

"Okay, my name is Sakura Haruno, and my likes..., my hobbies..., my dreams..., my goal..."

During all those empty moments, she squealed as she looked at Uchiha.

 _Great a Fangirl._

"And your dislikes?"

"Naruto, Ino-pig, and Phoenix!"

While Naruto cried, I just shrugged. I honestly could care less of what people think of me, seeing as that never seemed to ever get me down that easily.

"Your next, raven boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and have a lot of dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business, and I don't have dreams because it's actually my goal. My goal is to kill a certain someone and revive the Uchiha clan."

While he is saying this, everything turns tense silence. I knew for he was after revenge, seeing as that is also my goal.

 _So a crazed boy for revenge, that's new._

"Finally, you Phoenix."

"...Fine. Names Phoenix, and I don't have a last name. I like hanging out with my friend Naruto and other things that you don't need to know. My dislikes are fangirls, people who do stupid things out of fear, and other things. My hobbies are training Naruto and other things, and my goal is like the Uchiha over here: to kill TWO certain people."

That just made the silence worsen. Everyone looked at me curiously, including the Uchiha, which is actually surprising to see any emotions from him. Naruto looked happy when he was mentioned, but he was also curious since he doesn't know what I do when I don't hangout with him.

Kakashi-sensei knew of my goal, but that didn't stop his train of thought.

 _sweat dropped*_

 _'Okay, so I have a ramen boy, an annoying fangirl, and two killers. This sure is am interesting mix._

"W-Well, now that that's covered, we are going to have a little test."

"Really!? What are we doing, Kakashi-sensei?"

'You had to ask, huh Naruto?'

"A survival excursise. Tomorrow, we will be meeting at training grounds # 8, and you will all be going to show me your skills."

"Cool! Can't wait!"

While Naruto looked excited, Sakura looked kinda worried, but was also excited to show her skills to her 'Sasuke-kun'. Uchiha, on the other hand, looked ready to kill. I simply don't care, seeing as we all are going to be fighting Kakashi.

"Oh, and don't eat anything tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you might throw up."

With a smile, he vanished. As the all of us were leaving, I overheard Haruno asking Uchiha to have lunch with him, but he denied. Naruto then volunteered to go with her, but was rejected instantly. Naruto then followed me back home.

"I still don't get why you like her."

"I like her because she is pretty, strong and-"

"Are you using her as competition between you and the Uchiha?"

He instantly stopped and looked nervous.

'Caught you.'

"Naruto, you shouldn't mess with girl's feeling, especially if that girl is Haruno."

He looked at me, and nodded, feeling slightly bad. But I cheered him up a bit.

"Who knows, there might be someone out there who likes you already."

He, of course, didn't believe me, but he kept high hopes.

"Sis, what was Kakashi-sensei talking about earlier?"

I froze for a minute, and then started speed walked, trying to avoid answering.

'Why did that pervert have to say that? Now I am going to be questioned until I die. I'm going to get you for this, Kakashi-sensei!'

"Hey Phi, wait up!"

I continued to avoid him and the question he kept asking, all the way home.

I got on my bed, and drifted off to sleep thinking of tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER 4, PART 1

 **Hi everyone! Phoenix Flametail here! I have been trying to get this chapter finished so we can have the fun start in the next chapter. I may have changed the plot just a little bit, but heck! This is my story! Anyways, tell me what you think, and like I keep saying over and over (Which I know can be annoying to slot of you for keep getting reminders), NO FLAMES!!! See ya guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 4, Part 2

Next day...

The nightmares happened again, making me wake up too early again. I am currently sitting in my favorite spot, trying to think of something aside from the nightmares and memories.

"Why does this keep happening? Am I suppose to remember something from that day?"

I kept thinking until my head started hurting. I know that we are suppose to not eat breakfast, which I won't since I'm not hungry, but I also won't eat lunch either.

'This is nothing new. This is the same routine I have always done when the time comes around, but it's a little different having friends, I guess.'

I don't want anyone to worry. I know that my friends would worry, but I have been use to this for a long time. I'll try to hide it from them, but soon enough people will find out.

I had these thoughts until dawn, which brought me out of my thoughts. I then left my spot and headed over to the training grounds, ready for the excursise.

I was the first one there, having nothing better to do than laying down on the grass and catching my carved kunai. I heard a grunt, and looked up to see Uchiha.

"What?"

"You never answered the question yesterday."

"Which one, Because you guys sure ask a lot of them."

"The carvings on the kunai."

"I am pretty sure I answered that one."

"Saying you can isn't really convincing."

sigh*

"Look, Uchiha. I don't see why you even care. Why don't you go back to minding your own business like you always do."

He stayed silent and sat down against the tree next to me. I was actually satisfied with the silence until he started talking again.

'Why is he even talking? He used to be the silent type, but now it's like his curiousity is getting him to be the voice to everything.'

"Why do you call me Uchiha?"

I look up, feeling surprised even when I don't show it. As I stare at the clouds above I answered him.

"It's your clan name, isn't it? Besides, I haven't earned the right to call you by your name. Also, I don't fully trust you to call you by your name. Like you want respect, you have to gain my trust enough and be considered a friend to let me call you by your name."

He was silent, and I looked over at his expression. He seemed surprised, but he kept a straight face while he showed it through his eyes. He talked again.

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Will you tell us your past when we earn your trust and respect?"

Now that got me to sit up. I am shocked that he would ask that, but my face was turned away so he wouldn't notice my expressionless face. I know that they are all curious, but it takes time for trust to build. I know I can't hide my past forever, so...

"...Fine."

With a nod of satisfaction, he went back to his silent mode. I laid back down and looked at the sky again. We waited until Haruno came over, and she looked happy to see the Uchiha while she glared at me. I ignored it as I continued to look at the sky, until she opened her big mouth.

"Phoenix, why are sitting next to my Sasuke-kun!?"

"Okay, Haruno. One, he sat next here, not the other way around. Second, Isn't Uchiha a human being, not an object? Last time I checked, your name wasn't written on him or seen him following you around like a lost puppy."

"Why-. Y-You... AAAAGHHH!"

After her little baby tantrum, Haruno sat next to Uchiha, trying to get his attention. We waited until Naruto showed up, with him being yelled at by Haruno.

"Your late, Naruto!!"

"Actually Haruno, he is still considered on time since Kakashi-sensei isn't here."

She knew I was right, but she hated to admit it. She huffed and sat next down with Uchiha, trying to see if he would support her, but still stayed silent and ignored everyone. Naruto then sat next to me, giving me a grin that meant trouble.

"So Phi, will you tell us what was Kakashi-sensei talking about?"

"Huh?"

"You know, what you were doing in the forest."

'Dammit, Naruto! I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to answer that.'

I look over at him, also seeing that Haruno and Uchiha were also looking at me curiously. Then I felt chakra, indicating that Kakashi-sensei was coming.

'Talk about perfect timing.'

Kakashi-sensei then appeared out in a proof of smoke.

"You're Late!!"

'Oh, Fire feathers. Can those two be any louder?'

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

Naruto and Haruno looked ticked, seeing right through the lying. I just sweat dropped, see that this was not going to get anywhere.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know that is the oldest lie in the book, right?"

He sweat dropped, and then scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit nervous from all the glares that the others have given him, and that I was giving him a gloomy stare. He sighed, and then got serious.

"In this excursise, you will need to use all your weapons and your strengths. the task is simple."

He then pulled out 3 bells on a string, showing it to all of us.

'Wait, this test... Its a little bit like the one Touka told me...'

Flashback...

 _"Touka, what was the first thing you did when you got your team?"_

 _We were outside, in the little garden at home. He was taking a day off from his duties, and decided to hang out with me today since he rarely got to due to his work._

 _"Well, the first thing we did was do a little excursise."_

 _"Excursise?"_

 _"Yup. We had to take 2 charms from our sensei."_

 _"Oh. Did you pass?"_

 _"Yup, but that was not the point."_

 _"What was the point?"_

 _He smiled at me, and ruffled my hair, making it slightly messy. I whined a little._

 _"Touka!"_

 _"You'll understand. Just remember one thing."_

 _"What Touka?"_

 _"Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum."_

 _I never heard that before. I looked at him curiously, and asked._

 _"Where did you learn that frase?"_

 _"Dad told me, saying he got this frase from an old friend far away from here, long before you were born."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"But promise to remember it when you take your first excursise, okay?"_

 _"'Okay!"_

Flashback ended...

'Teamwork! That's what this excursise is about.'

I look over and see that he was setting up a timer, set for 4 hours. I see him put their lunchboxes on the stands.

"You are to use all your weapons, and if you don't pass, you know what is waiting for you after this."

When he rang the bell, I jumped into the trees, and then counseled my aura using a barrier that covered me from head to toe. I looked over at Kakashi-sensei, only to find Naruto standing there, looking ready to fight.

"You and me, right now, fair and square!"

I faced palm.

'Honestly, Naruto. I trained you better than that. Oh well, Might as well watch the fight. Maybe if I watch all the fights, I can come up with a plan to take him down, but only if the others decided to help.'

To say this much, the match was ridiculous,seeing how the fight ended with Kakashi's 'Thousand years of pain' jutsu. Not only that, but that Naruto ended up falling for a trap so easily.

'I guess I may need to train him more, and this time not only on jutsus, but on strategies too.'

I quickly left Naruto, wanting to see the other matches before I come up with a plan. I see Haruno setting up traps, and also trying to locate Uchiha apparently.

'Can that girl ever think of anything besides the boy? Cuz that will more likely be her down fall.'

And true to my words, Kakahi performed a genjutsu of Uchiha dying, making her pass out on the spot. Kakashi turned back and sweatdropped, seeing how the girl was especially weak to a simple genjutsu. I was about to go look for Uchiha to watch the next match, but apparently didn't have to since he showed up.

I ended up watching the whole match, which lead to Uchiha in the dirt, only his head popping out.

'Might as well get started.'

I quickly run over to Naruto, who was still hanging from the tree.

"Hi Phi! Can you help me, Please?!"

"I will, but only if you listen to me. I have an idea, and it will only work if we do it together, as a team."

"But, what about the bells?! You know that-"

"I know. But don't worry about them for now, i'll explain later. So, are you in?"

With a quick nod, I cut him down, and he followed me to where the other 2 are. I notice that Haruno was waking up, but then passed out to the sight of Uchiha six feet under.

I walk over to the Uchiha while Naruto was trying to wake up Haruno.

"Hey, Uchiha. Need help?"

"No."

"Really? Then prove it. Get out right now."

sigh*

"Look, I know how to take down Kakashi-sensei. But, it will only work if all of us work together."

"We can't work together. I can get the bells on my own, and I don't need help."

"Says the guy who is stuck to the ground."

"...Fine. Help me out."

"What's the magic word?"

He looked at me like I was joking, but I still kept a straight face, waiting for his response.

sigh*

"..P-Please."

I nodded. I then formed a fist, and punched the floor. It caused the ground to crack and weaken, and he pulled himself out. When he was out, I went over to Naruto, who is still trying to wake up the fainted Haruno. I grabbed some water in the near by pond, and dump it on her, instantly waking her up.

"W-What happened?"

"You passed out, but lets focused on the main reason we are here, okay?"

They all nodded, with Haruno still slightly confused.

"Okay here's the plan..."

Time Skip...

I notice Kakashi, walking around, looking to find something, or someone in this case.

Naruto and Uchiha were already in position, and Haruno already finished making her traps, and getting into position. I quickly put down my barrier and jumped over to Kakashi, who seemed like he was expecting me.

"There you are. Was wondering if you were going to show up at all."

"I know, but at least you were patient for the time being."

"True. So, ready to lose?"

"In your dreams."

He came at first ready to throw a punch at me, but I grabbed his wrist. When I did that, he was going to kick me up, but I used my foot to step on his knee to give me some leverage. With still holding his wrist, I went over his head, flipped behind him, and making him flip to fall on his but. I let go of his wrist as he flipped back and tried to kick me, but the didn't work out either as I grabbed it. I pulled and making him fall forward, managed to get behind him. He was still standing, amazed at how I still kept my composer this whole time. I felt the others look at me with that much amazement, even though I know one of then managed to keep a straight face.

"You told me you were strong, but I didn't know you were this strong, Phoenix."

"I never told you anything, Kakashi-sensei. Besides, That was not even close to a warm up."

"You mean your much stronger."

"...maybe."

"Huh."

"Oh and Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want this?"

I held out his porn book, which I pick pocket from him. He looked surprised, and looked through his bag to see it wasn't there. He looked a little bit panicked, but also a little angry.

"Phoenix, can I have that back?"

"You can have it back... If you can catch me, that is."

I quickly made a run for it, going through the path that we instructed. I look behind me to see him running, looking pissed and desperate for his book. I then stopped at the clearing where we started at, and looked over Kakashi-sensei, who looked ready like a bull aiming for the red cloak, which in this case was his book. He ran straight at me, looking at the book. At the last minute, I sided stepped, making Kakashi-sensei end up heading for the bushes.

"Now!"

Naruto and Uchiha jumped out attacked a surprised Kakashi-sensei. Naruto summoned some of his clones trying to hit Kakashi-sensei, which caused him to back away. When Naruto's clones were going down, Uchiha covered him with his Fire jutsu, making Kakashi fall back a little more. Kakashi looked down, seeing a wire against the back of his ankle. He then looked back at us, only to find my foot kicking him, making him fall into the trap. As he fell, Haruno ran out of the shadows and snatched the bells, handing them to me.

In the end, Kakashi-sensei was trapped in many wires like a bug in a spiderweb. He looked up at us, surprised, but gave a closed-eyed smile.

"Good Job, guys. You got me. Phoenix, give to the two other bells to two of your teammates."

They all looked hopeful, while Haruno had a sad look. I surprised them all by giving them all the bells, leaving me with none.

"W-Why are giving all the bells to us, Phi? What about you? You're the one who came up with the plan, after all."

"It's true that I came up with the plan, but it wouldn't have worked if you guys didn't help. You guys earned it. After all, we are a team, remember?"

Kakashi-sensei looked at me, seeing that I may have already knew what the lesson was about.

I got up and cut the wires that was holding Kakashi-sensei, and gave back his book. He looked relieved, and looked at all of us.

"You guys did past, but you guys were also suppose to learn a lesson from this. Do you guys know what it is?"

They all looked confused.

'I even gave them a clue. Ugh.'

"Teamwork."

They all looked at me, and Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"When all of you worked alone, you were easily beaten without support. Naruto, you ran in without thinking and let your emotions get the best of you, making you lose instantly. Sakura, you were thinking of Sasuke so much that you would leave Naruto, even when he needed it. Sasuke, your selfishness and ego can get you so far, that you would instantly lose thinking about only your self."

Kakashi-sensei than looked at me, giving me a simple stare.

"Out of all of you, Phoenix was the only one to get what this test was about. She didn't show up to help you at first because she observed what she could use, and then brought you guys together. She even gave you the bells that she got with her plan."

He then put his hand on a stone pillar, next to the post.

"These names written on here are KIA."

"Yup! I'm going to be on there, someday!"

I shook my head, and looked at the stone while I spoke.

"No Naruto. KIA means...'Killed In Action.' "

He went depressed a little bit. I can't blame him for not knowing, but he needs to also learn when to ask than make a comment.

"My friends are all on this stone. Never forget that alone you may be strong, but when working together, you can be the strongest people ever. People who-"

"People who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who dis their friends are worse than scum."

Everyone looked at me when I said that frase. I looked over at the stone, ignoring the stares as I walked over and looked over the names.

"These people fought for something they believed in, something they cared for and loved. I... want to be able to continue protecting the village, since this is where all the things they fought for are. What about you guys?"

They all perked up, all with determination. I know they each have a reason of wanting to be a ninja, and I don't question it. I look at Kakashi-sensei, and he gave me an understanding look.

"Well, you are all official my team. Be ready for missions tomorrow!"

They all jumped up, and I shrugged. I honestly could careless about being part of a team or not. But, I know how much it meant to them, giving me a reason to help them.

"Hey, Phi! Let's go eat at Ichiraku to celebrate!"

"Sure, and I'll pay."

"Really!? Thanks Phi!"

I looked at Uchiha and Haruno, seeing as they had nothing better to do.

"Hey Haruno, Uchiha, want to eat with us?"

Uchiha kept a straight face, but nodded, which led to Haruno saying yes instantly.

With that, this led to my new team.

I suddenly went unease, feeling a little bit off as we walked to Ichiraku.

'Something is coming. Something is going to happen soon, and I hope that I can stop it, before it's too late.'

With that I continued to follow them, wondering about the future that has yet to come, and what is coming with it.

END OF CHAPTER 4, PART 2

 **Hi everyone! Phoenix Flametail here! I have been so busy lately, so I had little time to write this. I can say this much is that I forgot a bit of the line when Kakashi was talking to them, so I made it up as I went. Don't blame me! Anyways, review your opinions, and NO Flames! Don't like it, don't read it! Simple as that! See you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 5

"Positions?"

"Point A, Sasuke ready."

"Point B, Sakura ready."

"Point C, Phoenix ready."

"...Point D, Naruto ready."

'Slow as ever, Naruto. Need to increase your attention while I'm at it.'

"Proceed at target."

Naruto came out from one of the bushes and grabbed our target, which was actually a cat. The surprised cat started to scratch all over Naruto's face, making it bleed as it tried to get free. I jump in front of Naruto and look at the cat, and started to make a certain noise to get the cat's attention. Due to my experiences of living in the woods, I can easily calm down any animal within seconds, and this cat was no exception. It looked at me as it got out of Naruto's grasp and walked over to me, looking at me curiously. I looked straight into it's eyes, and held out my hand to pet it. It came forward, and let me pet it and allowing me to carry it.

Uchiha and Haruno came out of their hiding places, while Uchiha confirmed our suspitions of the cat's identity to Kakashi-sensei.

"Phoenix, why isn't that cat scratching you up?"

"I use to travel a lot, so I know how to tame any animal, no matter where I go, Haruno."

Kakashi-sensei came over to us.

"Let's head back now."

Time Skip...

When we came back, a woman came over and took the cat right out of my arms, and pressing it to her chest, suffocating the cat with her 'strong love'. I walked up to the women, not caring what the others had t say.

"Ma'am, I don't think the cat likes that kind of treatment. I believe if you don't hold it like that, she won't run anymore."

The woman looked at me than at her cat, seeing it suffocating expression. She then looked ashamed for harming her cat and nodded a 'thank you' at me before she left, letting the cat walk of it's own free will.

"Phi, why didn't you let the cat suffer?!"

"One, It's your fault for scaring the crap out of the poor thing.Two, I don't think we have to worry about any cat problems for a long time, so I did you all a favor."

'True.'Everyone thought.

"Well the other missions available are-"

"No, No, No! I want a real mission, old man, not some old chores."

That got him a bonk from Kakashi-sensei and Haruno. I just shrugged, but raised my hand.

"Yes Phoenix?"

"Forgive me Hokage, but I agree with Naruto on this. If we are going to be ninjas, I believe we should at least get some experience of an actual mission."

Hokage gave me an understanding look. He knows that I am stronger than the others and I easily get bored doing simple chores.

"Very well. I'll give you a simple C-ranked mission. You will be assigned to escort."

"Are you sure, Hokage-sama?"

"Positive, Iruka. Don't worry, Kakashi Will protect them."

'So will I.'

"Great! Who are we escorting?! Is it a Lord?! Maybe a princess..."

"Send him in, please."

I look to see an overweighted, smelly guy holding a jug. Based on the smell, it's probably sake. The guy looked over us and snorted.

"Your trusting me with kids? They all look too weak and the small one and the one with the weird face doesn't even look strong."

They got curious and lined up. Uchiha was obviously the tallest, the it was Haruno, then me. It was no surprise that Naruto was the smallest, but it was surprising since I am the youngest.

"Why you!! Your dead!!"

Thankfully, I held him back before he attacked the guy. He looked like a bull on a rampage. Kakashi-sensei looked at him with a closed-eyed smile.

"Naruto, you can't kill the client."

He snorted and looked at me.

'Now I'm being picked at. Great.'

"Why is there a little girl here? She looks weak and may even break as easily as a toothpick."

Everybody froze. Naruto looked slightly scares by how I'm going to react. Luckily, he is not gonna have to worry.

snort*

"Looks can be deceiving, old man. Example, Naruto thought we would be helping someone not entirely rude, but that backfired when you opened your damn mouth."

Ugly gave me a glare, while Naruto and Haruno started snickering. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei bumped me on the head. While I didn't show any pain, my thoughts simply said:

'OW. You two know you can't deny it, morons.'

"Phoenix, show more respect to your client!"

"No. If he is going to be an ass, then I might as well be the same. 'Treat others the way you want to be treated.', and I'm doing that."

Kakashi-sensei gave me a bump on the head, but I can see that he agreed.

"That's for your language."

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

I gave the Hokage a stare, simply not giving a damn. I turned to the man who's name is actually Tazuna, and that he is an expert bridge worker. After our little intro, we all left to gather our stuff.

Time Skip...

I am at the entrance, a little too early as a matter of fact. Dawn came, and showed that I was the only one there. I haven't slept that much due to the nightmares, and I had to pull my hood down a little more so that I could at least hide my shadow under my one noticable eye. I also pulled my long-neck from my shirt up, covering up to the bridge of my nose.

'I guess I can practice some more on my catching.'

 ** _'Shadow Clone Jutsu.'_**

Making up to three clones, I sent them to different areas, trying to confuse my senses. Out of nowhere, a kunai was thrown at me, aiming for my arm, but I caught in time. Then they began to throw shurikens at me, making me avoid and catch as much as I can. By the end of my practice, I payed attention to my surroundings, not noticing that I had an audience.

I turn to see Uchiha and Haruno, not even going to bother while I payed on the ground. Uchiha looked like he was interested in my training, while Haruno looked ticked for having Uchiha's attention.

"What are you guys looking at?"

They looked away, both annoyed by the looks of it.

Tazuna seemed a bit off, seeing as he feels nervous. I ignored everything until it was time to go.

Time Skip...

We have been walking for a while, and so far Haruno is falling back.

'What the hell did she pack anyways?'

She looks exhausted, seeing as her pack was dragging her back. It I didn't realize any better, she may have done an over pack of scrolls.

'Honestly, at this pace, we will be there tomorrow night.'

I went to walk along side her, and held out my hand. She looked confused, and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me your bag Haruno. You are falling behind as it is."

She looked surprised and unsure if I can carry it. Since she was taking too long, and simply took it from her and continued walking.

We continued on walking until I noticed a puddle, one way to big if you ask me. I give Kakashi-sensei a nod, and I got the same response. To have a little fun, I speed up in front and simply kicked the puddle. Everyone but Kakashi-sensei looked confused, until 2 ninjas came out of the puddle, holding their stomach in pain.

"How did you know we were here?!"

"A puddle when it hasn't rained in days? How stupid do you think I am?"

They got into fighting stance, as did everyone else, but I just yawned out of boredom. The other 2 idiots looked confused.

"Aren't you going to fight, kid?"

"I am, but dealing with you guys seems so easy. Basically saying, o consider you guys weak."

That sure as hell pissed them off. They came at me with a kunai, but I just flipped my way out of their attacks. Kakashi-sensei came with a kunai, stabbed them both on the leg. One threw a kunai at me and Naruto. I managed to avoid it completely, but Naruto ended up with a scratch.

I took one of the kunai, and smelt it.

'Poison. Well crap.'

As Kakashi-sensei knocked out the stupid idiots, I went up to Naruto and took his hand, helping him up. Uchiha came up to Naruto with a smirk that made me want to punch it.

"You okay? Coward?"

I turned to Uchiha, giving him my simple KI stare.

"Shut up, Uchiha. I didn't see you do anything either, so you shouldn't be talking."

He growled, but I didn't give a damn. I turned to Naruto, who suddenly decided to stab himself. After his little speech, I looked at the blood.

"Naruto, as much as I like what you said, If you are not treated, you may die before you even began that promise."

Of course, being Naruto, he ran around and panicked. I literally had to make him sit down to treat it. But when I looked at the wound, it was already healed.

"Everything Okay, Phi? Will I be Okay?!"

"Yes, yes, now chill. I am going to wrap it up."

I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it up. I turned to Kakashi-sensei, and nodded, before staring at Tazuna.

'He is definitely screwed.'

END OF CHAPTER 5

 **Hi guys! Phoenix Flametail here! Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter! I was kinda busy with family and such, but I'll try to post as much as I can. I hate reminding you guys, so you know the rule. Don't like it, don't read it. Oh! I almost forgot! I am resently editing a picture of the Phoenix's Mark! It will take a while, but I will post it on my info page soon! Anyways see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 6

"I thought this was an escort mission, Tazuna."

Kakashi-sensei was busy questioning Tazuna, who now looked guilty and nervous. He looked at him with a firm glare. I simply looked at him, already ready with questions.

"Who is targeting you, Why, and why did you lie?"

sigh*

"I am being targeted by a man named Gato-"

"Wait, Gato?"

Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna looked at me when they asked that, seeing how I paled up just a little bit. I wasn't paying much attention on my actions, seeing as I suddenly got flash backs.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

I quickly composed myself.

"Yes, he is known for being the richest but the worst bastard ever known."

Kakashi-sensei looked at me curiously, but I didn't answer to it as I looked back for the rest of my questions.

"The reason he is targeting me is because he wants the land that I am resently using to construct the bridge, and he gave me an offer to have our land, but we denied. With that, he began taking our food supplies, which led us to have very little money. I am sorry."

'Should have known. That bastard would do anything to get what he wants, kill and not care about the price.'

Kakashi-sensei looked at him in annoyance, but he let it go. He turned to the team, including me. I shrugged.

"I honestly want to continue the mission. We are already this far, so I don't see any harm."

The others agreed, and we continued on.

Time Skip...

We are currently on a boat, close to the surface. I am laying back, and was writing some lyrics. I left my old song book, not wanting to remember. Instead, I decided to get a new notebook. I don't sing the songs, but I still write them.

Everyone looked bored. Kakashi-sensei was reading his porn, Haruno is still trying to get Uchiha's attention, Uchiha is ignoring her as much as he can, and Naruto is looking bored out of his mind.

I continued to write until I felt someone's stare. I look up to see Naruto looking curious.

"What are you writing, Phi?"

"Nothing important."

"Can I see it?"

Now that got me to act quickly. I put it back in my bag and tried to act like nothing happened. Naruto and now the others looked curious. I ignored them as I later back and looked at the sky.

'Dammit. Knowing Naruto, he'll probably go through it when I'm not around. Gotta hide it when we get to the village.'

We got off the boat when we were close to the village. As we continued walking, I got the unease feeling that we were being watched while Naruto was throwing kunais at certain places. He eventually it a rabbit, but it was white.

'A snow rabbit? Wait.'

I then felt something move and coming straight for us.

"Everyone, Duck!"

I ducked, pushing Naruto too. I look up to see a man wrapped in many bandages, and holding a large sword. I didn't know him, but apparently Kakashi-sensei did since he gave a warning glance. Funny thing is that the dude was facing the wrong way.

sigh*'yelled'

"Hey dude, Your facing the wrong way!"

That obviously got me a bonk on the head by Haruno, but she ended up with a bruised hand due to my hard head. Kakashi-sensei gave the stink eye, as did the rest of the gang, but I just shrugged, not giving a damn. All of us looked back at the guy as he spoke.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, or better yet the Copy Cat."

Naruto then looked confused, while Uchiha looked surprised and looked at Kakashi-sensei in curiosity. 

"How do you know Kakashi-sensei?!"

"He is in the bingo book. He has copied over 1000 justus."

"Zabazu Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

'Huh. Cool.'

"Now that we all know each other, hand over the man and you will live to another day."

"Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble Cow, but that ain't gonna happen."

They all looked at me like I was insane to talk back to the dude, while he gave me a smirk, i think. 

I was going to step up and fight, but Kakashi-sensei got in the way.

"No. He is way to strong for you guys to handle. Stay here and protect Tanzuna."

He then moved his headband that was hiding his eye, revealing a red eye with black detail like a tomato.

'Huh, so that's the sharingan. A visual kekkai Gankkai.'

He moved ahead, and started fighting the Cow. He managed to defeat all of his clones,But I noticed a pattern. The water was all over one certain spot, and Kakashi-sensei was in the middle of the puddle.

"Crap. Kakashi-sensei, Look Out-!"

"Water Prison Jutsu!"

I see the water then surround Kakashi-sensei, trapping him in a water-like sphere. Cow looked over at us, and had gleam in his eye that looked like he was going to have some fun.

'Great. Now we have to deal with him.'

The others looked scared while Naruto started making his Kage no Bushin, ready to fight. 

'Think. Think. OH! I got it! It may be crazy for them, but some secrets can't be hidden forever I guess.'

While they got into fighting positions, Kakashi-sensei started yelling at us to run. I gave him a simple stare.

"Kakashi-sensei, even if we ran he would still catch us. Besides, we are a team. And I am not planning to leave a teammate behind."

The others nodded. I looked at them in seriousness.

"I have a plan."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Naruto, Uchiha, I need you two to distract him long enough for me to get close to Kakashi-sensei. Haruno, protect Tazuna."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Haruno looked panick.

"That's not a plan. That's a suicide mission!"

"Just trust me, alright? I know what I'm doing."

They looked unsure, but went on ahead. With a nod, we ran. Using the path that was left wide open by all the fireballs and Kage no Bushin that The two created, I went ahead at full speed. I have my hand ready, summoning one of the abilities that I haven't used in a long time. Kakashi-sensei looked at me in warning, while Cow looked at me like I was pathetic.

"Kid, you are stupid. Nothing can break-"

I ignored him as I punched the sphere, breaking through of the water. I grabbed Kakashi-senesi arm as the water quickly became ice. It shattered into pieces, and Kakashi-sensei and I landed on the ground. Kakashi-sensei looked up at me in amazement as I looked at me hand. It had a few scratches, but nothing I can't handle. 

"Turn off you Sharingan, Kakahi-sensei. Use any more of it and you will pass out."

"I can't. Zaba-"

"I'll fight him."

"What?! No-"

"You told us to work as a team, and a team requires trust in one another. I am asking you as my teammate to trust me now. Besides, now that he's seen what I've done, he will want to fight me."

He looked up in seriousness, but he sighed and looked at me in anger.

"If it looks like you are falling back, I am going in. No questions. Understand?!"

I nodded. He left to assist the others with the clones while I faced the Cow, who looked at me amazed.

"You are very powerful. For some reason, I felt like I heard of you before."

I notice that the others finished all the clones, and were looking my way also curious. 

'No. I don't want to remember.'

"Ah! I remember now. Gato had this little 'job' opened for a very long time, hoping someone will claim it. And the money price was big."

'Shut up.'

"The name of this little mission was called 'Located the Blessed eyed One."

'Shut Up.'

"It says that he once found a girl with fire-like hair, and had an eye that looked like to made of gold, with a very special design, making it a very special and original kekkei gankai."

"Shut Up!!"

I ran at him, having my blade ready. He blocked it with his blade and tried slashing me with a kunai. I kicked out of the way, and summoned some of my own Kage no Bushin, and ran back. He summoned his own water clones, distracting my clones as I went for him. I blocked his kicks and his punches, rage fueling due to past memories. I did a round kick at his stomache, making him being pushed back. I filpped into the air, distracting him as I kicked him in the face. Blood seeped out of his mouth, and he gave me a grin. My anger ragged on, and I pulled out my brother's Kunai and ran at him, not holding back my speed at all, running like the speed of light. He grabbed his sword and also ran at me, in his own maximum speed. We ran so fast that it left dirt flying in the air, blocking everyone's view of the fight.

As it cleared, we were still standing. But he ended up falling on the floor, revealing a wound on his stomach. I felt drained, and slowly put my blade back in my bracelet and slowly walked away. I then heard a sound and notice a man with a mask over his face, appearing next to the body.

Naruto yelled.

"Who are you?!"

Kakashi-sensei answered for him. 

"Your a hunter-nin."

After the whole explanation, I notice that the nin took the whole body and left.

'Wait. He is not a hunter. He's a-'

"Phoenix! You're wounded!"

I look at Haruno in confusion, and look down to find a large gash on my side, now bleeding majorly. I slowly touched it with my hand and looked at the blookd now in my hand. 

'Huh. So the match is considered a tie.'

I ended up feeling dizzy, and lost my footing, falling as I did. The last thing I remember was the others running to me as I blacked out.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Hi everyone! Phoenix Flametail here! I hoped you like this chapter! Anyways, I posted the image of Phoenix's mark on Google+. Just look up my name in the search bar and you'll get the picture. I know I might have changed to original Naruto plot, but I guess I wanted you guys to have a little incite on how she knows Gato. Anyways, tell me what you think of the picture and this chapter. If you guys don't like the image, I understand. But the story is still the same. Well, see you in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
